Tú ya sabes a mí
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Shuichi debe afrontar que, a sus veintinueve años, se ha enamorado de alguien más. Eiri debe aprender a razonar con lógica y a analizar los errores que ha cometido... su pareja. ADV: Crack, 2-OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Tú ya sabes a mí**

_PruePhantomhive_

_**1**_

_**No te dejaré dormir.**_

_**Voy a meterme en tus sueños.**_

_**Mi fantasma te va a perseguir aunque corras muy, muy lejos. **_

Shuichi, desde su cumpleaños veintinueve, tenía la costumbre de llegar a casa rayando la madrugada, con la ropa desajustada y el aspecto de un muerto que acaba de salir de una alcantarilla.

Se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada y, en cuanto se quedaba en calcetines, comenzaba a arrastrar los pies por la alfombra del salón hasta que llegaba a las escaleras. Subía despacio, como si no quisiera gastar las fuerzas que le quedaban en movimientos rápidos. Se sujetaba del barandal y él, que a veces lo esperaba despierto, escuchaba la jadeante respiración cansada acercándose despacio a la habitación.

A veces olía un poco a alcohol, otras a tabaco. Pero, comúnmente, su olor era el del aromatizante que usaban en la sala de grabaciones. Esa noche, mientras en la oscuridad se quitaba la camisa y la dejaba caer con un ademán lánguido al piso, Yuki percibió el pálido olor de un perfume de mujer. Barato, feo, dulzón.

Dudó, al principio, sobre cuál debería ser su reacción. Con la cabeza hundida en la almohada, las manos a los costados de esta y el cuerpo orientado hacia donde el otro hombre se encontraba, parpadeó muchas veces, intentando que su vista borrosa se aclimatara a las sombras, al juego de luces entrometiéndose a través de las cortinas de la ventana, a la silueta delgada y alta de su amante.

Lo escuchó bufar mientras se quitaba los pantalones. El pesado ruido de la mezclilla encestada en el bote de la ropa sucia, cerca de la puerta del baño, provocó que se sobresaltara. Cuando por fin el cantante se metió bajo las mantas, dócilmente, como un pollito siguiendo a su mamá gallina, se acercó al cuerpo caliente, cuya respiración no se apaciguaba ni por el repentino dejo de tranquilidad.

Deslizó una mano por la espalda desnuda y Shuichi se estremeció. No dio señales de responder al gesto, así que se pegó un poco más a su cuerpo. Esta vez, Shindou se alejó un poco.

Los resortes del colchón de tamaño matrimonial chirriaron. Las sabanas se amoldaron a hora al cuerpo de ambos. Eiri, de nuevo, lo siguió. Shuichi, otra vez, huyó.

Entonces, fue el momento de espabilarse, sentarse contra el respaldo de la cama y encender las luces. Los ojos, brillantes como cuentas en el vestido de una dama madura, destellaron con rabia cuando el primer as dorado iluminó un cuarto de la superficie total de la habitación. Eiri, cadavérico, lo analizó con la mirada.

—¿Qué? —exigió saber el cantante, dándose cuenta de que Eiri había cruzado los brazos y entornado los ojos.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Qué me pasa… sobre qué? —espetó, irritado, sentándose también y pellizcando los ribetes rosas de las almohadas acolchadas.

Eiri, masticando su labio inferior sin darse cuenta, sacudió la cabeza para alejar un rebelde mechón de cabello rubio de sus ojos.

—No quieres que te toque —dijo, calculando el tiempo y el ritmo de sus palabras. Shuichi, comprendiendo la melodía de inmediato, bufó despectivamente por medio de su nariz respingona y rió, echando la cabeza de nuevo contra la almohada.

—Estoy cansado —sonrió—, he estado todo el día de un lado a otro y, perdóname, pero no todos tenemos el privilegio de calentar una silla con nuestro trasero al tiempo que ejercemos nuestro trabajo.

Yuki puso los ojos en blanco mientras le venía una curiosa taquicardia que lo hizo enrojecer.

—¡Qué mierda te ocurre!

Entonces, una mina que por mucho tiempo había estado enterrada en terreno estable, explotó. Shuichi salió de la cama con un brinco y, llevándose la manta y su almohada consigo, bajó corriendo las escaleras. Esta vez, el torbellino de sus pies pudo escucharse hasta el recibidor del edificio, Yuki estuvo seguro de eso.

Incordiado, dándose cuenta de que su humor había mutado en esos muchos años que habían estado juntos, se dio cuenta de que ya no quería saber qué diablos le pasaba. Se arrojó contra la almohada y se tapó con la sabana. No podría dormir, estaba seguro, y lo confirmó cuando lo escuchó llorar en la sala.

Si había algo que detestaba, era escuchar a las personas llorar. Eso lo ponía hormonal y, por ende, irascible. Lo peor de todo era que sabia diferenciar, por todos esos años de convivencia, cuando Shuichi lloraba enserio y por necesidad a cuando lo hacía sólo por llamar la atención.

Irritado, intentó no prestarle atención, así que se sumergió en un turbio duermevela que excitó sus más profundos temores.

Tal vez hubiera podido evitar las pesadillas si Shuichi no se hubiera puesto a gritar y a golpear el piso con los puños a las cuatro de la mañana. Y por más que quiso acudir a ver qué ocurría con él, no pudo, porque la pesadez de su cuerpo entero le ganó.

Le hubiera gustado saber qué pasaba con todo su cuerpo y con su cabeza. Había creído que todo sería fácil, que no tendría que preocuparse por muchas cosas al menos por el momento, pero ver a Eiri así, preocupado, lo había angustiado un poco.

Cuando se sintió más tranquilo a pesar de que su cerebro seguía apretándose contra las paredes de su duro cráneo, fue a sentarse al sillón en donde había arrojado la manta y la almohada.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello y bufó otra vez, con las lágrimas calientes resbalando por su terso rostro rojo. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y le preocupó mucho sentirlo en la garganta.

¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Preguntó Eiri. Lo que lo desesperó fue no tener una respuesta clara para esa pregunta, que sin duda sabia que él le haría algún día, pero que no esperaba tan pronto.

¿Cómo demonios podría explicarle lo que estaba pasando? ¿Tendría el valor? Además, había otras personas implicadas en ese asunto y se sentía como un cobarde por no poder tomar al toro por los cuernos y, sobre todo, por tener miedo a las represalias que podrían venírseles encima por lo que estaba haciendo y pensando.

Se propuso hablar con Eiri tras dormir un poco, pero, al no lograrlo, se dio de golpes contra la pared pues… el fantasma de su relación con Eiri estaba en todas partes, asustándolo aún más. Al final, no durmió nada. Y Eiri apareció a las seis de la mañana delante de èl, esperando por su explicación.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de __Gravitation __pertenecen a __**Maki Murakami **__y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro. _

_Los __lyrics __que aparecen al inicio de cada capítulo son de la canción que da nombre a éste fanfiction, interpretada por __**María José. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>2<strong>_

_**No te dejaré sentir**_

_**Porque tu piel ya es mía.**_

_**Y te dejo que conozcas, pero no que te derritas.**_

Diez minutos antes de que Shuichi se decidiera a hablar, mientras Eiri servía té en las pequeñas tazas de porcelana china con una parsimonia molesta, se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban temblando, así que quiso ocultarlas bajo la manta, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en calzoncillos, delante de un hombre que al menos vestía pijama, y que iba a confesar algo muy importante que, posiblemente, cambiaría las vidas de ambos.

Apretó los dientes, abriendo la boca para enseñarlos, y se percató de que Eiri estaba un tanto impaciente. Lo conocía tan bien, que el más leve de los cambios en su respiración le indicaba una nueva emoción en el escritor, por más compleja que esta fuera.

Se aclaró la garganta y se rascó la cabeza, sin alejar los ojos de la mesa.

—Ah, uhm… Eiri…

—¿Cubos de azúcar? ¿Cuántos? ¿Treinta? Dale.

—¡Oye, no soy tú! —siseó, de pronto avergonzado, como si Yuki fuera su viejo profesor de matemáticas, ese que buscaba ponerlo a prueba y mostrarlo tal cual era delante de todo el mundo.

Por un segundo, el novelista pareció desconcertado, como si en un pasillo lejano alguien hubiera encendido una grabadora y de ella proviniera un triste pero cálido vals. Se sintió sumergido en esa soledad fría que sólo había experimentado tras la muerte de Kitazawa, cuando el mundo entero era su enemigo y no cabía la posibilidad de que se rindiera ante el amor.

De pronto, supo que debía prepararse para lo peor. Dio unos cuantos sorbos a su taza y esperó. Shuichi tenía los ojos clavados en él. Como no llevaba las lentillas, el color chocolate de sus ojos destelló con cierta oscuridad.

—¿Vas a decirme qué demonios es lo que está pasando contigo?

Shuichi tembló. Se arrebujó contra la manta y bajó de nuevo la vista.

—¿Recuerdas que el año pasado llegó una nueva empleada a NG Records? —Eiri asintió a pesar de que no se acordaba, realmente. Shuichi era una de esas personas que no continúan con el relato a menos que se les dé la pauta—, pues… es una chica muy amable, así que conversamos un par de veces. Le presenté a Hiro y Fujisaki. También habla seguido con K. Hace unos meses comenzamos a ir todos juntos a antros y bares después del trabajo…

—Supongo que esas eran tus reuniones prolongadas con Seguchi, ¿no? —tosió. Notó el rubor en las mejillas de Shuichi y, mientras se cubría la boca con el puño, suspiró—: tranquilo, cariño, que supe de tus mentiras desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Shuichi se mordió los labios, lastimándose.

—¡Lamento haberte mentido, pero ese no es el punto!

—Claro. Sigue con tu relato, tal vez me inspires para ir a calentar mi silla y ejercer mi trabajo.

—¡Ese tampoco es el punto!

Se apretó los nudillos contra las palmas de sus manos y, cuando escuchó el chasquido de sus huesos, se ruborizó aún más.

—Por ella también conocí a otras personas. Otras mujeres. _Otros hombres. _

Fingiendo que se tocaba la manzana de Adán, como si quisiera saber el punto cardinal en el que se encontraba, tragó con fuerza, sintiendo algo frío y pesado emergiendo de lo más hondo de su estómago, instalándose sobre los intestinos y pellizcándoselos con la violencia de las garras de un león. Eso, un león. Uno que rugió al imaginarse lo peor.

—Tú… eres muy gay, ¿sabes? —siseó, buscando la cajetilla con urgencia entre los pliegues de la funda del sillón.

—¡Puta madre! —Chilló el cantante con desparpajo, tirándose del cabello con locura mientras Eiri jugaba con la rueda de su encendedor—. ¡Te lo voy a decir sin delicadeza, sin consideraciones, porque el único gay aquí es cierta persona que no cierra la jodida boca para dejarme hablar!

Exhalando una profunda bocanada de humo por la boca y las fosas nasales, exaltado pero no lo suficiente para reprochar, sonrió. Estaba mareado. Había tenido un sueño tan turbio, que creyó haberse metido en la primera de todas sus novelas, aquella fofa, sin sentido, con mucho crossover de sus propios personajes, con fumadas dignas de la última peli de…

—Suéltalo, de acuerdo.

—Sí…

—Aunque espero no sea TAN grav…

—¡ME GUSTA UNA MUJER!

—…e…

—

Shuichi aguardó, con el rostro coloreado de carmín como las rosas en la enredadera artificial, que adornaban el jardín artificial del invernadero artificial que tenían en un rincón del departamento, que en ese momento parecía tan artificial como todo lo demás. Incluso tan artificial y frío como el supuesto amor de Shuichi.

Al ver que Eiri no respondía… después de veinte minutos sin mudar su expresión horrorizada y sombría, de no haber cambiado de postura y cuando el cigarrillo estuvo a punto de hacerle un agujero en el pantalón por caérsele de la boca, supo que debía acercarse, no le importó demasiado si, ahora, el terreno alrededor del escritor era una zona minada, especialmente para impedirle el paso a él.

Se arrebujó contra la gruesa manta y fue a arrodillarse a su lado, suspirando. Le tomó una mano y alcanzó a acariciarla entre las suyas antes de que Eiri lo apartara con un feroz manotazo que lo aterrorizó. Tal vez rehuir del tacto había sido un error supremo.

—Dime —masculló por fin entre dientes el novelista, tan pálido como una hoja de papel—, esto lo haces porque… me comí los chocolates que trajiste la semana pasada, ¿verdad? Esos chocolates españoles que tu abuela te mandó de sus vacaciones en…

—¡NO! ¡MI AMOR, TU SABES QUE PUEDES COMERTE TODO LO QUE TRAIGA A ESTA CASA!

—¡¿CÒMO OSAS DECIRME "MI AMOR", GUSANO CHAFALDERO DE AGUA PUERCA?!

Entonces, Shuichi se dio cuenta de que había cometido otro error al pensar que podría deshacerse de esa platica en quince o veinte minutos, porque… mientras Eiri más lo insultaba, se le ocurrían groserías con las que responderle… y cuando comenzaron las preguntas serías, sintió que un grito desgarrador provocado por el dolor que sentía le estaba abriendo un hoyo en el cuerpo por el que entrarían a él la miseria, la falta de dignidad y la desesperación.

Cuando terminaron, eran poco más de las once.

Al menos todo parecía estar más tranquilo después de los gritos, los insultos y los empujones. Ojalá las cosas pudieran ser de otra forma… pero…

No creyó poder convencer a Yuki de que saliera de su estudio, en donde lo escuchaba hacer ruiditos vergonzosos con la nariz, sinónimo de que estaba llorando, y tampoco se vio capaz de convencerlo de que no lo corriera de esa casa que habían compartido por… _casi once años…_

Se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y, sin mirar atrás, se marchó.


	3. Chapter 3

_**3**_

_**Ya me enteré que estás saliendo con alguien más.**_

_**Y yo no me moveré de aquí**_

_**Pero eso sí, mi recuerdo seguro se va a vengar.**_

_—_

En once años, se habían separado poco y sólo por giras, entrevistas o shows de ambos. Nunca habían tenido un _problema _como ese, a menos que pudieran contar a Ryuichi Sakuma y los bandidos del Oeste (ese beso bribón y esa lucha de sentimientos estúpidos alimentados por la locura de Rage). Sentado en la silla detrás de su escritorio, seguía viendo las cosas recientemente pasadas como imposibles.

Incluso su mente le jugó una broma pesada y creyó escuchar a Shuichi en el salón, viendo en la televisión su programa estúpido sobre cantantes europeos. Pero eso era lo único imposible dentro de todo eso, porque bien sabía que Shuichi se había marchado. Tal vez con esa misteriosa mujer que había cortado de tajo y con un cuchillo de carnicero una década y un poco más, de relación. De una buena relación.

Pero no iba a llorar más por eso. Después de todo, era un hombre… _un hombre. _En esos momentos ni siquiera le cupo en la cabeza que Shuichi lo hubiera dejado por eso. No quería pensarlo. Porque… ¿hay alguna forma de competir contra una larga melena, un cuerpo con curvas y enormes pechos resaltando bajo una blusa? Tal vez podría comenzar a usar pantalones entallados, pero volvía a caer en los territorios de la dignidad.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y buscó su pinza en el cajón superior del escritorio. Las lágrimas le habían dejado una extraña sensación de frialdad en las bolsas bajo los ojos, como si se hubiera embadurnado eucalipto, así que se limpió con los pañuelos de papel perfumados que reposaban sobre el monitor de la pequeña televisión, a su izquierda.

Cuando sintió que no le importaba suficiente para hacer algo que revirtiera la situación, encendió el ordenador y se puso a navegar por internet.

Casualmente y viendo todas las noticias sobre rompimientos, dejadas y cosas cursis de diferentes artistas del mundo, con los videos homenajeando viejos romances, las canciones y las imágenes, se preguntó qué pasaría cuando el mundo se enterara de que la pareja más… populacha del Japón se había ido a pique.

Al menos, podía darse una idea de la reacción de los parientes más cercanos: su padre se moriría de un infarto, pero provocado por la dicha de saber que su hijo estaba volviendo de nuevo al camino del bien. Mika y Tatsuha tendrían una reacción parecida, al menos hasta que lo vieran trepándose a las paredes debido al dolor. Los Shindou, una familia muy aparte de la rareza de la suya, pero sumergida en otra, posiblemente lo tomarían dependiendo del alegato de su adorado hijo ante ellos… y detestaba pensar en eso, porque mucho le había costado familiarizarse con ellos como para que la usurpadora llegara de pronto… y lo echara todo a perder.

Tal vez sólo estaba fastidiándose mentalmente y debía dejar que las cosas fluyeran en su propio cause. A lo mejor sólo estaba demostrándose que, a pesar de pensar lo contrario, sí le importaba demasiado todo lo que había ocurrido.

_Ciérrate, ciérrate, Eiri, antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

_—_

Cuando cayó la tarde y decidió llegar por fin a casa de sus padres, se sintió la persona más patética sobre la faz de la tierra, porque a sus veintinueve años, siendo un cantante famoso, con el dinero suficiente para llenar una piscina y nadar en èl, estaba recurriendo a su nido infantil para obtener refugio. Lo peor de todo era que no sabia como responder a las inevitables preguntas que seguro terminarían haciéndole.

¿Por qué había terminado con Eiri? ¿Tendría solución? ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? ¿Había empacado esta vez suficiente ropa interior?

Y siempre lo hacían limpiar su habitación, porque hace mucho tiempo que se habían "hecho a la idea de que su relación con Eiri era lo suficientemente duradera como para seguir manteniendo una habitación vacía limpia y cálida"… ¿cómo les explicaría?

Arrastrando la pesada maleta negra, con la mochila básica de pertenencias indispensables colgando de un hombro, dio la media vuelta y caminó calle abajo, buscando un taxi.

Creyó que, si Sayaka le había dado el sí, podrían comenzar una vida juntos a partir de ese momento, en el que todo se había terminado con Eiri, en el que este y su vieja relación se estaban derritiendo en su mente para darle paso total a ella.

Lo peor de todo, es que jamás consideró la posibilidad de estar cometiendo un error.

Antes de alejarse de todo, antes de cruzar la avenida, se dio un tiempo para respirar profundo y, con la boca apretada, observar el cielo. Tragó con dificultad y se estremeció. El canto de los ángeles le tapaba los oídos y ya no le parecía hermoso. La voz y las caricias de Yuki se alejaban despacio sobre las marcas negras que dejaban las llantas de los autos en la calle.

Alguien lo empujó por accidente y tuvo que avanzar cuando el semáforo indicó el paso peatonal. Se sentía tan ligero, tan suave, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que llegó a la casa de ella, que abrió la puerta con una expresión agotada que inmediatamente después mutó a una contenta.

Eiri siempre estaría esperándolo en casa, lo sabía. Pero por más que deseara volver y pedir perdón de rodillas, sabía que estaba en jaque… y que deseaba permitirle a su eterno amante conservar un poco de decencia.

Al verlo tan alterado y fuera de sí, Sayaka lo abrazó. Su contacto le quemó la piel de los brazos y una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió. Era más alto que ella, así que no sentía el escudo protector que siempre había significado la presencia de Yuki a su lado. También se sintió extraño al comprobar que el perfume que se colaba por su nariz era uno nuevo, uno más colorido y alegre que contrastaba con la finura y sobriedad de… aquel.

Se puso a llorar de nuevo y ella no hizo preguntas, porque no lo consideró pertinente.

—

Hizo un aseo general de la casa para eliminar cualquier cosa, aroma o rasgo que le hiciera recordar a Shuichi, así que, sudoroso y cansado, terminó metiendo en cajas los álbumes de fotografías, las camisetas olvidadas y los calcetines, las cobijas y los ridículos adornos de mesa. Abandonó esos vestigios en lo profundo del armario más alejado de su vida cotidiana y decidió tomar una ducha.

Detestó pensar que, bañarse, era una muestra más de sus ansias por patear a Shuichi lo más lejos de su cabeza que pudiera. Y mientras se lavaba el cabello con abundante champú, evitó que su mente divagara en imágenes y situaciones que Shuichi pudiera estar compartiendo en esos momentos con la enigmática dama sin rostro que se lo había robado.

Si bien no deseaba portarse rencoroso, la única cosa maliciosa que se le vino a la mente fue que, ojalá, al menos, si es que en verdad Shuichi le había tenido aprecio, no olvidara tan rápido todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos y estos le carcomieran el alma poco a poco.

Sintió que le temblaban las manos y, una vocecita en lo más profundo de su cabeza, le dijo que no, en verdad no deseaba eso.


	4. Chapter 4

_**4**_

_**Y me voy a atravesar, cuando quieras besar sus labios.**_

_**Y te voy a estorbar, cuando intentes hacerle el amor.**_

_**Y en mi nombre pensarás, siempre que salga de tu boca un «te amo».**_

_—_

Sayaka le preparó un refrigerio y un poco de té. Mientras le ponía los platos y la taza enfrente, lo notó tembloroso, cansado y asustado, por lo que se imaginó lo peor y no quiso aumentar más fatiga a la mente del cantante preguntando algo, así que imitó el silencio y, suspirando, fue a sentarse al sillón de al lado. Intercambiaron una mirada peligrosa, porque, a pesar de querer hablar sobre muchas cosas, sus bocas se quedaron trabadas a pesar de la determinación.

Shuichi se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua y entornó los ojos. Abrió la boca y sólo soltó aire por medio de ella, porque las palabras se le habían borrado del disco duro y tenía la desagradable sensación de que, si intentaba decir algo, terminaría balbuceando.

Así que, mejor que eso, se concentró en observarla, en perderse en las ondulaciones del cabello castaño, un poco despeinado, que le caía sobre los hombros y resbalaba por ellos hasta cubrir su pecho casi plano, como el de una bailarina. Sus ojos, pequeñitos, estaban delineados con lápiz azul.

Llevaba un conjunto deportivo blanco y estaba descalza.

Aunque estaban sentados a menos de dos metros de distancia el uno del otro, cuando evitaron mirarse, recelosos, entre ellos se expandieron miles de kilómetros de distancia que los separaron, imponiendo tierra de por medio, salvándolos del momento incomodo pero expandiendo la necesidad de hablar _sobre cualquier cosa. _

Al final, fue ella quien habló por fin. Al escucharla, Shuichi decidió que la mejor manera de evitar dar respuestas rápidas y estúpidas era comerse lo que le había llevado: un sándwich de atún… su menos favorito de todos… Eiri sabría eso… pero ella no era Eiri.

—¿Y bien? ¿Terminaste con èl? —susurró, concentrándose en las uñas de los dedos de sus pies, pintadas con laca negra.

Shuichi, con la boca llena de pan y atún, negó con la cabeza. Tragó con dificultad y dio un largo sorbo al té caliente, que le quemó la garganta y casi lo hizo llorar.

—Agh… él me botó.

Sayaka tragó con dificultad. Tenía un hermano menor, de once años recién cumplidos y lo consideraba un idiota. Lo peor de eso, era que siempre que hablaba con Shindou Shuichi, recordaba a su hermanito, Souta. Y eso que Shuichi era nueve años mayor que ella…

—Creo que es de lo más lógico. Obvio. Después de todo… —pero guardó silencio de nuevo. Estaba encorvada y parpadeaba seguido. Necesitaba ponerse las gafas para aliviar el calor de su mala visión.

—¿Después de todo qué? —instó el cantante, con las manos llenas de grasa por su bocadillo y con un grueso hilo de té escurriendo por su barbilla, cayendo en picada en el pecho de su playera blanca.

Sayaka se encogió de hombros. Cruzó las piernas y bufó.

—¿Cuánto tiempo de relación tenias con Uesugi-san?

—No tienes qué decirle Uesugi-san, eso lo hace sentir viejo. Debiste ver su crisis nerviosa cuando cumplió treinta… —y rió de forma boba.

Ella tragó saliva. De pronto, se le vino a la mente el opening de _Gankutsuou_, pero no quiso mencionarlo. Tal vez no quería echar más leña a un fuego que no sabía si la quemaría hasta las cenizas o si la respetaría y le brindaría un suave calor.

Yuki Eiri siempre había sido un tema complicado entre los dos.

Ella lo odiaba un poco. Y no porque hubiera sido la pareja de Shuichi durante más de diez años, sino porque… era escritor, de novelas románticas. Y detestaba a los escritores de novelas románticas, a saber porqué, tal vez porque ella nunca había tenido una historia de amor que verdaderamente valiera la pena.

Se preguntó si Yuki Eiri sería… rosa… como el novelista de _Castle_. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que tenía enfrente a la mejor persona para salir de esa duda, pero se contuvo, por respeto. Uno que no sabía que tenía.

—Estás evadiendo mi pregunta. De todas formas, fue algo tonto: se que salieron por más de diez años. ¡Mierda, eres un anciano! —Ante el mohín de Shuichi, se pasó un mechón de cabello estorboso detrás de la oreja y suspiró—. No sé cómo lidiar con esto. Lo siento. ¿Quieres tomar una ducha?

—Ah, uhm… ¿puedo? —pregunto el Adulto-Shuichi, con un increíble sonrojo que recordaba a una quinceañera en plena flor de la juventud.

Sayaka estornudó y dijo que sí sin demasiada pena ni gloria. Fue a preparar la bañera y lo dejó viendo un programa de concursos.

—

Posiblemente había olvidado que estar sólo en casa tenía sus lados buenos por más mal que se encontraran las cosas. Podía pasearse de un lado a otro sin un señorito llorica y quejumbroso que le gritara-ordenara que usara pantalones. Podía comer azúcar hasta la muerte y ver pelis porno si quería, sin tener que explicarlas o ponerlas en práctica porque el mocosito quería.

Además, podía masticar su pan como le viniera en gana y beber cuanta cerveza pudiera. También fumarse hasta las plantas del recibidor porque ya no había nadie que le controlara el consumo diario de tabaco.

Debía admitir que, aunque hubieran pasado pocas horas desde la declaración y partida de Shuichi, se sentía medio muerto.

Y cuando se cansó de pensar estupideces, quiso arrojarse por el balcón. Afortunadamente, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Se apresuró a responder, pensando que, si se trataba de un número equivocado, le haría conversación de todas formas, pero nope, era su suegra… ex-suegra… esa amable mujer que le había hecho el favor de parir al desgraciado cojonudo que lo acababa de mandar a coleccionar mayates a la Riviera Maya.

—¿Eiri-kun, estás ocupado?

—Pues… —pero no tenía nada que meditar. Sólo tendría que ponerse unos pantalones y un saco para volver a ser presentable y limpiarse la boca con una servilleta para eliminar los residuos de su pan con azúcar.

—Oh, cariño, lamento importunarte, pero —dudó. La escuchó suspirar—, necesito que me hagas un favor, verás: mi esposo ha tenido una emergencia en el trabajo y no podrá venir por mí al club de servicio comunitario.

—¿Club de servicio comunitario? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, interesado, estirándose para sujetar el mando a distancia y apagar el televisor. Cruzó las piernas y se mordisqueó el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

La mujer rió. Esa cantinela, para desgracia del novelista, era casi idéntica a la de cierto idiota con tendencias piro maniacas que solía teñirse el cabello a las cinco de la mañana, cuando estaba borracho, y manchaba las paredes de la cocina con la grasa del tinte.

—Un grupo, en donde varias personas donamos un servicio a la comunidad. Porque nos gusta.

—Vaya… no sabía eso.

—¡Pues deberías! ¿Shuichi está por ahí? Quisiera que ese cabeza dura aprendiera un poco de responsabilidad, amabilidad y compasión y viniera a inscribirse. ¡Necesitamos voluntarios jóvenes que nos ayuden con las labores más pesadas y ese idiota prefiere brincotear sobre un escenario!

Eiri tragó con pesadez. Lo pensó menos de una milésima de segundo y, tal vez por eso, dijo lo que no debía, según su estilo de vida.

—Pues no sé si un hombre de treinta y cuatro años pueda considerarse joven todavía, pero, ¿qué le parece si me inscribe a mí en el dichoso servicio comunitario? ¿Qué debo hacer?

La señora Shindou soltó un gritito y, de inmediato, le dio la dirección del sitio en donde se encontraba, pidiéndole que fuera a recogerla (favor por el que había llamado, principalmente) y, de paso, se inscribiría al servicio social.

Estaba loco.

Púdrete, Shuichi.

—

La casa de Shizuko era pequeña. Tenía una cocinita lo suficientemente grande para que en ella trabajara una persona y la sala no era la gran cosa, pero los sillones eran cómodos y, las paredes, pintadas de color azul, proyectaban tranquilidad. Podía escucharla en una habitación cerca de la única recámara, abriendo llaves, cerrándolas, moviendo artículos y buscando algo. Supuso que estaba limpiando la bañera para permitirle tomar un baño.

Eiri sólo le había hecho ese favor una vez en once putrefactos años… porque estaba enfermo, con una infección medio contagiosa en la piel, así que el novelista interesado lavó antes y después de su baño la tina.

Amabilisisisimo, el desgraciado.

Se masticó el labio inferior con indiferencia y se rascó una mejilla. Ya estaba más tranquilo, podía darse cuenta de esto porque estaba insultando a Eiri con toda la libertad del mundo y sin ningún remordimiento.

Se levantó, un poco emocionado porque esa era la primera vez que estaba en el departamento de Sayaka _a solas _con ella y fue al cuarto de baño.

Arrastró los pies encima del piso blanco y ella no se dio cuenta de su presencia, pues estaba ocupada recorriendo la cortina de plástico que rodeaba la bañera.

Shuichi se adelantó un poco y, tomándola por sorpresa, enredó sus brazos en la delgada cintura, provocando que ella pegara un grito y tirara de la cortina, zafándola de su soporte, que se vino encima de ellos y les golpeó la cabeza.

—¡Ay! —gritó ella, enredada en la cortina de plástico y en los brazos de Shuichi que, sintiendo el cosquilleo de su cabello en la cara, la soltó, provocando que se fuera contra la pared de enfrente.

La escena, de pronto, le recordó varios momentos que había vivido al lado de Eiri, algunos que creía olvidados y que renacían de lo más profundo de su memoria, sin estar dispuestos a ser encerrados en la caja del pasado tan fácilmente.

Incluso, de pronto, creyó ver en los ojos de Sayaka un destello de los de Eiri… como ese que le había indicado en la mañana que todo se había terminado ya.

Terminó de soltarla y la chica se fue de bruces contra el agua caliente de la tina de latón.

No tenía idea de si había metido el pie hasta el fondo… o si estaba a punto de perder la pierna por haberla hundido en una coladera mal cerrada.

—Lo… siento…

Y pudo comenzar a culpar a Eiri Uesugi de todas sus _nuevas_ fallas.


	5. Chapter 5

_**5**_

_**Justo en medio de los dos voy a vivir.**_

_**Y al final siempre volverás aquí.**_

_**Pues tantos besos te di, que tú ya sabes a mí.**_

—

**L**legó al sitio señalado por la madre de Shuichi y, en cuanto aparcó el auto, escuchó el parloteo de mujeres emocionadas que alegaban y lo señalaban. Se sintió incómodo. Cansado. Como un muñeco de aparador en pose que espera su turno de ser admirado. ¡Estúpido! ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pensar que el mundo comprendería su dolor y no lo molestarían? Eso sólo ocurría en las intrincadas tramas de sus novelas.

Le desagradaba pensar así. Eso era sinónimo de que se había convertido en una persona inhibida que ni siquiera podía salir a la calle para disfrutar, pero no le importaba demasiado. Eso era señal de que ya era todo un hombre. Todo un hombre gay. _Todo un hombre gay a quien acababan de cambiar por una mujer_. _Me gustan las uvas_, pensó.

Bueno, era culpa de Shuichi que se sintiera usado, porque había monopolizado su tiempo por completo y lo había lanzado, después, directo al cesto de la basura, como si hubiera sido una envoltura de goma de mascar poco digna de ser coleccionada y guardada fielmente a pesar de su inutilidad.

Se sentía bien basura, podía jurarlo, pero creía conservar un poco de orgullo entre la pelusa de sus bolsillos e iba a salir adelante costara lo que costara. Aún si eso implicaba fustigarse un poco con el látigo de su auto-desprecio.

—¡Eiri-kun, Eiri-kun! —exclamó la señora Shindō desde el otro lado de la calle, agitando la mano para que pudiera verla. Bajó del auto y le sonrió, sin quitarse las gafas. El cuchicheo de las mujeres que había visto antes aumentó.

Ella llevaba puestos unos simples jeans y una camisa de algodón de color blanco. Él, que se había vestido con su mejor traje de marca y su camisa de hilo más bonita, se sintió un poco apenado. Estaba intentando vender una imagen con la que ya no se sentía a gusto.

Tragó saliva y, decepcionado de sí mismo, fue a abrirle la puerta del copiloto, creyendo que con tener un comportamiento más principesco lograría salvar su situación.

—¿Cómo has estado? —le preguntó ella, riendo. Cuando hacía muecas de felicidad, se le formaban en la comisura de la boca un par de hoyuelos que eran idénticos a los de Shuichi. _Deja de pensar en él, Eiri _se dijo, cansado—. ¿Mi hijo no te está causando problemas, verdad?

—No —se apresuró a mentir—, todo está bien entre nosotros —y buscó salirse por la tangente, pero no se le ocurrió nada bueno de qué hablar, así que dijo—: ¿Y bien? ¿Me ha inscrito en el servicio comunitario?

Ella se ensombreció un poco, como si hubiera dicho algo desagradable. Enfiló por la calle, detrás de carros familiares y una camioneta. Obviamente, su auto deportivo resaltaba entre todos esos y algunas personas se detenían en las aceras para observarlos y señalarlos. Bendijo sus cristales polarizados. Se compraría una carcacha en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. _¡Anotado en los propósitos de Año Nuevo, señor! _Exclamó una voz en su cabeza.

—Hablando de eso, querido —comenzó ella—, quería saber si estás dispuesto, verdaderamente, a sacrificar cierta parte de tu tiempo para hacer una labor como esta, porque no es fácil. —Eiri sólo asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera la observó—. Hay que ser dedicado, responsable y un poco mañoso. Ya sabes: la creatividad nunca está de más. No es bueno que uno se fuerce a hacer algo en lo que no sirve, ¿comprendes?

—Claro —_Está diciéndome inútil. No importa, no le estoy prestando mucha atención. Estoy pensando… en… ¿los duraznos estarán en temporada?_

—Y aún si tienes el propósito, eso no basta si no eres bueno —insistió ella.

—¿A dónde quiere llegar? —preguntó con amabilidad, girando en una calle y deteniéndose, después, en un semáforo. Entonces sí que la miró. Sus ojos del color del ámbar parecían transparentarse, casi, a través del material de sus gafas oscuras.

—A que no quiero que te comprometas a hornear pasteles de manzana los fines de semana para los huerfanitos, o a visitar a los viejitos y gastarte la vista y la voz leyéndoles durante horas. No quiero que cambies esa pinta de señorito, de hombre de mundo, por un par de pantalones deportivos, tenis y guantes para recoger basura de los parques —hizo una pausa. Eiri se mordió el labio inferior. Detrás de su auto, alguien comenzó a tocar la bocina con desparpajo—, y puedo seguir mencionando cosas por hacer, pero no quiero espantarte.

—Caray —dijo, soñador.

La verdad era que nunca le había espantado el trabajo doméstico. Con Tohma había aprendido a no depender de nadie. Y con Kitazawa había aprendido que, depender de alguien, era la cosa menos conveniente que alguien podía hacer, así que daba lo mismo. Lo único que quería era distraerse, dejar de pensar en que su corazón se había achicharrado esa mañana por culpa del hombre al que creyó amar con todas sus fuerzas.

Tal vez lo había hecho, pero en ese momento deseaba que llovieran vacas y una especialmente gorda le cayera a Shuichito encima… _Tal vez después de eso pueda visitarlo en el hospital, pelarle unas cuantas manzanas y decir _¡voilà! _Compremos nuggets de pollo y finjamos que nada pasó._

—No importa. Creo que es sano tener algo que hacer aparte de —y citó a Shuichi—calentar una silla con el trasero por no moverme de ahí en todo el día. Simplemente, a mi edad, necesito crecer como persona. Y no importa si debo empolvarme el cabello con harina todos los fines de semana horneando pasteles de manzana para los niños huérfanos, porque amo cocinar —sonrió—, tampoco hay problema si tengo que leer mucho para ancianos, porque ya leo mucho en mi trabajo. Y creo que me vendría muy bien tener parques más limpios en los que pasar el rato, ¿no cree?

Cuando terminó, la señora Shindō estaba tan callada, que creyó que se había quedado dormida, pero cuando la vio de reojo, se dio cuenta de que ella lo analizaba de pies a cabeza, con sus ojitos brillantes como cuentas. En eso, se parecía a Maiko. Shuichi tenía los ojos grandes de su padre, esa clase de ojos rasgados grandes que a veces resultaban ser un poco extraños en el Japón, pero que le servían al cantantucho para usar esas lentillas extravagantes que tanto le gustaban y para encantar a mujeres con su pestañeo. Oh, _Shit!_

Dieron una vuelta en U y Eiri tuvo que permitirle el paso a una camioneta todo terreno que se le atravesó. Murmuró unas cuantas palabrotas entre dientes.

—A ti algo te pasa —dijo por fin la mujer, sin dejar de verlo.

Eiri se puso pálido y tragó con dificultad, deseando que ella no se diera cuenta de su repentino nerviosismo.

—No es nada. Cansancio, nada más —mintió otra vez.

—No tiene nada que ver con el atarantado de mi hijo, ¿verdad?

—Uhm, he estado pensando… la gente no debería tener el derecho de ponerse mal sólo porque a Zutano o a Mengano se le ha ocurrido hacer algo fastidioso, ¿cierto? Así que yo _no tengo porque ponerme mal por Shuichi, al contrario_ —creyó que le estaba creciendo la nariz. Tal vez eso sería útil para tocar el claxon sin tener que apartar las manos del volante—. Si él se encuentra bien y feliz, yo perfecto.

—Ay, no, ¡sí es por él!

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Es sólo que…! —pero se quedó callado antes de poder dar una explicación convincente. Por eso Mika decía que necesitaba ver más talk-shows.

—Bueno, entonces si es por lo que te acabo de decir, quiero que sepas que fue por tu bien. No quiero que te sientas comprometido con alguna cosa que yo te haya pedido, ni mucho menos. Quiero que estés bien. Porque eres como un hijo para mí. Eres como el hijo alto que nunca pude tener.

—Claro. Usted es como una madre —siguió con las mentiras. Más bien, con las salidas por la tangente. Porque esa mujer era muy amable con él, sí, pero nunca se había puesto a definir sus sentimientos por Shuichi y los que tenía por su familia.

Aunque Maiko hubiera sido una estupenda hermanita menor. Hubiera sido muy útil cuando de golpear a Tatsuha se tratara.

—Siendo así, espero que a partir de ahora te hagas a la idea de que puedes decirme cualquier cosa que te pase sin dudar. Puedes saber que voy a estar ahí, para ti, necesites lo que necesites, cuando sea —recalcó.

—Es muy temprano para que me haga llorar.

—

Shuichi no dejó de disculparse ni cuando Sayaka arregló la cortina del baño y lo dejó sólo en él para ir a cambiarse la ropa. Le divirtió un poco escuchar sus disculpas entre el chapoteo del agua y el burbujeo del jabón, pero a los diez minutos y a las cien disculpas fue un poco aburrido y cansado.

Se puso a ver un programa sobre cocina en la televisión y se prometió que, si tenía la oportunidad, al día siguiente haría una de las recetas que se mostraban ahí. Mientras tanto le picó la curiosidad en forma de mosquito y quiso saber:

—Shuichi-kun, ¿Eiri-san sabe cocinar? ¿O eras tú el encargado de esa clase de cosas? —aunque quiso sonar normal, curiosa, no interesada, sintió que su tono de voz era un poco estridente, así que se aclaró la garganta.

—Oh, no —dijo el cantante desde el baño, que seguía cerrado, pero cuya puerta expedía cierto vapor. Ella se preguntó cuánta agua caliente estaría usando—. Él se hacía cargo de todo lo relacionado a la casa. Yo no le servía de nada. Oh… tal vez no debí decirte eso.

Sayaka coincidió en ese último comentario.

—¿Y era buena persona o es tan rudo como lo pintan algunas televisoras? —quiso saber un poco más. Esta vez empleó el timbre de voz correcto, al menos eso creyó.

—¿Yuki? ¿Estás preguntándolo enserio? ¡Es como un gatito recién nacido que sólo necesita el calor de su mamá para sobrevivir! —exclamó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Lo escuchó salir de la bañera con un gran estrepito y supuso que después habría un desastre en el cuarto de baño que tendría que limpiar.

Se quedó callada, masticando un par de tostadas con mantequilla y con la vista fija en el televisor, aunque no estaba prestando demasiada atención a lo que estaban transmitiendo por estar absorta en sus pensamientos. De cierto modo, jamás creyó que las cosas se complicarían de esa forma tan absurda sólo por haber dicho un sí en una noche de copas.

La verdad era que jamás había creído que Shindō tuviera las fuerzas suficientes para dejar a Yuki Eiri. ¡Porque parecían tener un futuro como pareja! De pronto, se dio cuenta de que ella podía ser el verdadero amor que había regresado al cantante al camino de las personas supuestamente normales o podría ser solamente el capricho de un rato que se iría volando con un soplo de viento sucio.

Se rascó el cuello, impresionada, dándose cuenta de que podía estar siendo un poco cruel. Pero, ¿no había sido mucho más cruel terminar una relación larguísima con un hombre que no se merecía que lo botaran peor que a un balón de basquetbol pinchado? Eso era culpa de Shuichi, a quien conocía muy poco para poderlo interpretar correctamente.

Era como ver _Thriller _y preguntarse los trasfondos de la mini historia… ¿los zombis no bailan, cierto? Y… miaw, se estaba desviando del tema principal, como casi siempre le pasaba.

Shuichi salió del cuarto de baño envuelto en una esponjosa bata de color azul. Con los pies enfundados en zapatillas del mismo color y el cabello, teñido, chorreando agua sobre sus hombros. Lucía como un mosquetero aventurero que se había apartado de su grupo y había perdido su espada.

De nuevo, la sensación de estar en alguna clase de dorama, manga o, un poquito peor, en _Thriller_, volvió.

¿Un tío de veintinueve años puede ser tan principesco delante de una chica de recién cumplidos los veinte? ¿Por qué caminar, bailando, cerca de un cementerio del que es posible que surjan los zombis mientras se escucha la voz de Vincent Price? ¡Ejem!

—¿Por qué parecías tan interesada en Eiri? Digo, nos conocemos desde hace poco más de un año y hasta ahora preguntas por él —cuestionó Shuichi. A veces podía ser tan jodidamente directo, que provocaba que la gente se sintiera un poco mareada.

—Ah, no, no es nada. Simple curiosidad —y no estaba mintiendo, esa era la verdad.

La bata azul de Shuichi olía a flores. Se preguntó si había sido lavada en casa o en tintorería. Ella tenía la mala costumbre de poner mucho jabón a la lavadora. Y en la secadora se le pasaba un ciclo… uhm.

Intercambiaron una mirada peculiar. De esas que parecen existir solamente entre los hermanos más queridos o entre amigos muy cercanos.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo cuándo, uhm, tú sabes, _lo terminaste_? —susurró, volviendo a concentrarse en la pantalla del televisor, aunque sus sentidos estaban concentrados en oír la respuesta de su acompañante, que, por cierto, tenía la pésima costumbre de sentarse con las piernas abiertas aun llevando bata.

—Preguntó si le estaba mintiendo por haberse comido los chocolates que mi abuela envió desde España —contestó, poniendo los ojos en blanco y con un poco de frustración. Era obvio que ese detalle le incomodaba.

—Oh, vaya.

—Sí, tiene una fascinación idiota por los dulces, ¡le encantan!, creo que hubiera podido vivir con una caja de chocolates bajo la funda de mi almohada en vez de tenerme a mí. Desde hace tiempo que él y yo éramos como el casero y el inquilino, ¿me explico? —suspiró con pesar. Sayaka creyó poder leer entre líneas, pero no comentó nada sobre eso, simplemente cayó.

—¿Crees que esté bien? —masculló, fingiendo desinterés.

—Yep. Sabe cocinar, sabe limpiar, sabe hacer de todo. Que yo esté fuera de su vida será como cambiar la alfombra de la casa y seguir con el curso normal de siempre sin ningún problema —rió con melancolía—. Creo que él quería cambiar la alfombra desde hace mucho tiempo. Estar con alguien por once años parece fácil, pero la verdad es que no lo es. La mayor parte del tiempo es un asco.

Se rascó la cabeza y tragó saliva con lentitud, como si esperara que ella le pidiera que se callara, pero como no lo hizo, se sintió con la libertad de seguir contándole parte de esa vida tan especial que había tenido al lado del novelista.

Cuando siguió hablando, lo hizo con un toque confidencial que a ella le erizó los vellos de la nuca. Era como si el paciente hablara con su psicoanalista de la parte más crucial de toda su vida y eso le desagradó.

—Tienes que esforzarte mucho. Y debes aprender que no solamente eres tú. Que estás con alguien más y que no debes ser un jodido castroso de mierda, ¿comprendes?

—Creo que sí.

—Incluso es así con las amistades, también. Pero con Eiri era aún más complicado, porque es un estúpido traumado incapaz de sobrellevar su pasado y pararse de una buena vez por todas en el presente —explicó, haciendo ademanes con las manos que daban a entender lo frustrado que estaba. Posiblemente no había querido insultarlo, pero lo estaba haciendo por coraje.

Sayaka detestaba esa clase de actitudes. La ponían tan de malas…

—Además, estaban nuestras carreras. Aunque él no lo dijera, era como si esperara poder despertarse un día sin pedidos de editoriales y sin mensajes en la contestadora de sus editores. Como si aguardara a que la fama más grande del mundo me cayera del cielo directo a la cabeza y pudiera simplemente sentarse a descansar, viviendo a cuestas de mí. ¿Es eso justo? —no estaba siendo sarcástico. Quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta enserio.

Sayaka negó con la cabeza. Le estaba doliendo el cuello. No quería mantener una actitud tan rígida y seria. No era como si no le importara el relato de Shuichi, era sólo que no estaba calificada para entenderlo a la primera de cambio, porque jamás había estado con una persona por tanto tiempo. De hecho, dudaba haber estado enamorada alguna vez.

Ojalá entraran los zombis bailarines y lo callaran por ella.

—Ah, perdón, ¿te estoy incomodando? —preguntó él, de manera educada.

—Nope —mintió.

Así que Shuichi siguió hablando, con toda la libertad del mundo, de Yuki Eiri.

—

Cuando se hizo de noche, aparte de la preocupación que le provocaba el pensar en los problemas personales de ese cantante que parecía no tener satélites para el extraño planetita que era su cabeza, se le vino a la mente un problema mucho mayor. Shuichi no se había cambiado de ropa tras su baño y, de hecho, parecía estarse instalando.

No tenía problema alguno con dejarlo pasar la noche ahí, pero consideraba que debía aclararle algunas cosas, sobre todo porque nunca se había terminado de llevar bien con sus vecinos y estos eran lo suficientemente cotillas como para divulgar la vida privada de cualquiera durante semanas enteras.

Se preguntó si ofendería a Shuichi si le explicaba las cosas de tajo, pero, al verlo sacar un osito de felpa de su mochila, no le importó.

—Oye, sé que las cosas son difíciles para ti en estos momentos, pero quiero que sepas que no puedes quedarte en mi departamento por mucho tiempo, ¿vale? Es que, tengo problemas con los vecinos. No quiero que piensen mal de mí, y mucho menos de ti.

Shuichi puso los ojos en blanco, como si estuviera familiarizado con esa conversación.

—Puedes quedarte en este sillón —continuó ella—, te traeré mantas y almohadas para que estés cómodo, pero…

—Descuida —dudó, sonriendo de una manera un poco enferma—, sólo será por hoy, mañana ya no me tendrás aquí. Fue sólo… que hoy no me atreví a hablar con mis padres. Ni con mi hermana. Ni con nadie, a decir verdad.

—Pero tendrás un sitio en donde quedarte, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella, sintiéndose culpable porque, a pesar de que había querido ser sutil, las cosas le habían salido por la culata. Supuso que era porque no tenía la práctica suficiente hablando con personas… bueno, con nov… nov… algún día, incluso, conseguiría pronunciar esa palabra sin titubear.

—¡Claro que sí! —entonces, la energía volvió a chisporrotear en los ojos del cantante, que se levantó y alzó un puño, emocionado—. ¡Las puertas de la casa de Hiro siempre están abiertas para mí! —y rió, de nuevo, como si fuera alguna clase de enfermo mental.

Pero al día siguiente tuvo que darse cuenta, a la mala, que si una cosa le salía mal, posiblemente la que le seguía, también, porque cargado con su equipaje y acompañado de un espantoso sentimiento de abatimiento, apareció en el edificio en donde vivía su amigo, que muy amablemente, previniendo cualquier clase de catástrofe como esa, le había dejado un letrero pegado en la puerta y, por si no lo veía por alguna casualidad de la vida, otro con la portera; en ambos, le decía que se iba de viaje con Ayaka Usami. _Y que tardaría al menos dos semanas en volver. _

—Puedo esperar dos semanas —mintió, apoyándose contra la puerta y dejándose caer hasta el piso, sin apartar la espalda de la madera.

Una mujer del departamento vecino, que seguramente salía para hacer sus compras, lo observó como si fuera un escarabajo con las patas para arriba, a punto de morir.

Shuichi la ignoró y se sintió un poco derrotado. El corazón le latía con fuerza y, para colmo, comenzó a llover con furia.

No iba a volver a casa de Sayaka con el rabo entre las piernas. Tampoco quería molestar a sus padres.

Ojalá en ese tiempo se hubiera hecho de más amigos que Hiro y Fujisaki (a quien ni siquiera consideró como su posible casero por razones obvias). Tal vez podría pedir asilo en casa de Ryuichi Sakuma… no, no, eso sería una locura enorme. ¿En el templo de Kioto? ¿A Tatsuha? No… el padre de los Uesugi lo bañaría en alcohol sagrado en dos segundos, sin dudarlo. ¿Con Mika y Seguchi? ¡No! Eso significaba que se le estaban acabando las opciones y las ideas. ¿K? Incluso pensó en Yoshiki y Riku, pero… no…

Al final, su única opción fue…

—

—Eiri —dijo Mika por la bocina del teléfono, casi a gritos, pues su hermano le prestaba muy poca atención, algo que la hacía sentir frustrada, desesperada y desvalida—, sólo te estoy pidiendo que vengas a casa un tiempo, para que veas a papá, no es nada del otro mundo.

—Uhm…

—¿Al menos estás considerando lo que te estoy diciendo? —insistió ella, mientras intentaba que su hijo, casi tan alto como su padre a pesar de ser todavía un niño, se pusiera un horrible suéter marrón con mangas naranjas.

Yuki podía oír al crío protestando abiertamente.

—Pues…

—Bueno, no insistiré más, solamente quiero que lo pienses, ¿de acuerdo? Por cierto, ¿tienes idea de porque a Suzume no le gusta tu viejo suéter marrón?

Pero cortó la llamada sin responder por dos sencillas razones: 1) ese suéter era asqueroso 2) estaban llamando a la puerta del departamento con golpes furiosos alternados con el timbre siendo picoteado una y otra vez.

—¡Voy, voy! —siseó, enojado, mientras caminaba por el departamento con una parsimonia increíble.

Llevaba puestos los pantalones a rayas de su pijama y una simple camiseta blanca, sin mangas. Mientras avanzaba, se hurgaba con el dedo el interior de la oreja, en donde sentía cierto dolorcillo después de una noche loca en la que había escuchado una maratón de canciones de Bad Luck. No porque quisiera acordarse de Shuichi, por supuesto que no, si no que eran los únicos CD que se había molestado en comprar en toda su vida… los demás eran regalados y no sabía en dónde los tenía.

Abrió la puerta y, en cuanto se dio cuenta de quién se trataba, soltó un grito y de inmediato la cerró.

—

—¡No puedo creer que no duraras ni tres días lejos, gusano asqueroso! —exclamó, apostándose contra la puerta con todo su peso, porque no dudaba que Shuichi tuviera alguna bazooka, una sierra eléctrica o un oso panda robot con la cual romperla y poder entrar de nuevo.

—¡Y yo no puedo creer que tardaras menos de un día en cambiar la cerradura! ¡Déjame pasar! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo! ¡Es urgente, maldita sea! —chilló, dando patadas a la puerta. Eiri, desde el interior de la casa, pudo escuchar como alguien salía del departamento vecino para pedirle que se callara, pero Shuichi le ladró, de manera literal, y lo ahuyentó.

Como creyó que alguien debía estar verdaderamente desesperado para ladrarles a las personas, se dijo que necesitaba darle, al menos, una oportunidad.

Abrió un poco la puerta y observó los ojillos resplandecientes que habían estado ocultos tras gruesas gafas de sol. Llevaba puesta una boina morada y su cabello, rojo como la paja, destellaba como la luz de un horno encendido.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, un poco esperanzado. Pero claro, las cosas no podían ser tan simples.

—Quiero hacer un trato contigo.


	6. Chapter 6

_**6**_

_**Siempre te voy a observar.**_

_**Vivo cerca de tu cama.**_

_**Y cada vez que te desvistas, te voy a arañar la espalda.**_

—

Eiri, posiblemente por ser un hombre enamorado y sumiso, le permitió el paso, aunque algo en lo más profundo de su estómago le dijo que se estaba equivocando, así que, cuando Shuichi tenía medio cuerpo dentro del departamento, empujó con violencia la puerta para sacarlo de nuevo, sólo que una mirada asesina y de reproche lo detuvo. En todo ese tiempo de estar juntos, había aprendido que no era nada sano meterse en los terrenos minados de los Shindō. Su reciente plática con su ex-suegra se lo había recordado igualmente.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas? —preguntó con amabilidad, aunque, el tono de voz no siempre oculta el almanaque de lo hostil, puesto que Shuichi pudo detectar en el semblante del otro un dejo discrepante que no lo tuvo del todo contento.

—Oye, al menos déjame pasar y sentarme para que podamos hablar. Es algo serio que tengo que proponerte —suspiró, arrastrando su maleta y dejándola en el recibidor para luego quitarse los zapatos—. Al final, nunca me aclaraste si quedaríamos como amigos. No esperaba un apretón de manos, pero…

—¡Cállate de una vez! ¡Te largas después de decirme que estás enamorado de alguien más (una mujer, por cierto), me dices cuanta grosería te sabes y hasta te inventaste algunas más y ahora regresas con el rabo entre las piernas pidiéndome hablar amablemente! ¡Eres un imbécil sin dignidad!

Shuichi lo encaró, enojado, alzando un dedo a manera de advertencia. No quería pelear de nuevo, así que lo mejor era impedir que Eiri comenzara otra discusión, pasara lo que pasara. Se sentía mareado.

—Si vas a tener esa disposición para conmigo, ¡me largo! —condicionó, pero, después de decirlo, se sintió un poco idiota. Vale, MUY idiota.

—La puerta es súper grande, así que no tendrás problemas para dejar pasar ese sucio y redondo trasero — silbó, venenoso, el escritor.

—¡Eiri!

Y, como nunca aclaraba cuál era su decisión final después de pronunciar su nombre, el aludido dio por sentado que tendrían que hablar. Se aseguró de tener suficientes cajas de pañuelos de papel a la mano y, cuando vio que sólo le quedaban dos, hizo uso del papel de baño, esponjosito, esponjosito.

Sirvió un poco de té en bonitas tazas de porcelana blanca con ornamentos florales pintados en color azul. Se sentaron el uno enfrente del otro, en esos mismos sillones que les habían servido durante la mañana del día anterior para pelear e insultarse, sólo que ahora estaban sentados de manera invertida (Eiri dándole la espalda al balcón y Shuichi, a la puerta) y se observaban con gravedad, como si esperaran a que alguien agitara una bandera a cuadros para comenzar a hablar.

El televisor estaba apagado y, a diferencia de otros días en los que todos los aparatos zumbaban en esa casa, todo estaba muy silencioso. Tampoco se escuchaba el zumbido del ordenador de Eiri, proveniente de su estudio.

—¿Y bien? —apremió el escritor, rompiendo la tibieza del ambiente, el cual se tornó cálido y amargo.

Y, como generalmente hacía, Shuichi decidió aplicar su filosofía de vida: _Al mal paso, darle prisa_, así que, abriendo la boca para tomar una gruesa bocanada de aire, se dio valor para atender el asunto que tanto lo aquejaba.

—Mis padres no saben que he terminado contigo. Creo que es demasiado pronto para decírselos —sonrió con pesadumbre, viéndose los cordones de los zapatos como si estos le hubieran hecho algo muy malo que merecía, por supuesto, un regaño—, a lo que quiero llegar es a que, _no tengo un sitio en donde quedarme, porque Hiro está fuera de la ciudad, así que me preguntaba si podríamos hacer un trato al respecto. Yuki, ¿podrías devolverme mi habitación? Te pagaré renta y todo eso. Así que, ¿qué dices?_

Eiri se quedó en blanco un par de segundos. Era como si los oídos se le hubieran taponeado por la presión y escuchara la voz de una ardillita diciéndole todo eso en vez de la de Shuichi, que lo observaba con anhelo, a la espera de una respuesta que él no podía darle por el momento, porque estaba procesando las palabras una por una, las sílabas, los morfemas…

Al final, sonrió.

—Lárgate —_por favor, por favor, ¡por favor_!

—¿Eh? —_¡¿Eh?!_

—¿Es que, acaso, tu repentino enamoramiento te ha vuelto sordo? Te estoy pidiendo amablemente QUE TE LARGUES DE MI CASA —gruñó, aunque sin exaltarse. A pesar de esto, Shuichi pudo ver que la punta de sus orejas se ponían rojas, algo que delataba el bochorno que sentía y lo cansado que se encontraba.

Era como remontarse a los tiempos en los que sus profesores se armaban de paciencia para explicarle los motivos por los que había reprobado sus materias, aun cuando él los conocía muy bien. Eiri, al igual que todos ellos, tenía una expresión avergonzada pero decidida, y hablaba con murmullos, como si no quisiera ahogarse en un vaso con agua por un tema que, realmente, _no valía tanto la pena. _Ese pensamiento lo hizo enojar.

De pronto, su gran boca se abrió, sin que la pudiera controlar, y comenzó a soltar ese vómito verbal que sólo podía camuflar cuando se trataba de canciones.

—Sé que no necesitas ingresos, que tu empleo te deja más que suficientes, pero la compañía no te vendría mal. Necesitas hablar con alguien de vez en cuando. Y yo te sería útil en otras cosas, puedo ir a comprarte cigarros a la licorería de la esquina a las dos de la mañana si es que así se te antoja. Puedo darte masaje y también sé que te da frío salir a darle leche en las mañanas al gatito de la vecina de abajo, así que lo haré por ti aunque me choque pararme temprano. ¿Sí?

Antes de que siguiera parloteando, Yuki lo detuvo, hablando con murmullos y con un semblante que indicaba que estaba a punto de vomitar.

—Yo ya tenía compañía antes y también tenía a alguien con quien hablar —Shuichi palideció al escucharlo, pero tragó con valentía y guardó silencio—, era el estúpido niñato del que creí estar enamorado hasta que me dio calabazas y me quitó la venda de los ojos. Ahora me doy cuenta de que, si quiero compañía, debo buscar a una sabrosa mujer de mi edad o a un hombre que tenga más de tres neuronas con el que poder hablar de otras cosas que no sean canciones de moda o atuenditos ridículos para conciertos.

Shuichi balbuceó, ofendido.

—Y eso de ir a comprarme cigarros y darle de beber al gato, ya lo hacías, así que no quieras pasarte de listo.

Ahora, el cantante tragó con fuerza, con los ojos entornados y húmedos, esperando por alguna señal divina que le dijera que podía marcharse y encaminar sus pasos hacia un sitio más próspero, pero en una situación como esa, era complicado elegir bien el siguiente paso a dar.

Suspiró. Eiri también lo hizo. Luego, se atragantó con su té y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si quisiera despertar de una cruel pesadilla. Pero qué derecho tenía de quejarse si todo eso lo había provocado él mismo.

Creyó que podía hacerse responsable de sus causas y consecuencias por, al menos, una vez en su vida y agachar la cabeza, aceptando que se había equivocado. No en lo referente a Sayaka y sus sentimientos por ella, sino en acudir a pedirle ayuda a la persona a la que acababa de romperle el corazón.

Se sintió nefasto y estúpido. Eiri tenía razón en correrlo y en reprocharle todo lo que había pasado, porque, después de todo, había sido él, Shuichi, quien había insistido en un principio para salir juntos, quien se había metido a trancazos en la vida del escritor y no era justo nada de lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

Se levantó lentamente, sin darse cuenta de que les había dado a sus piernas esa orden y, patético, se miró los zapatos. Quería llorar, pero ni eso podía hacer, aunque fuera benéfico para sí mismo.

Yuki lo observó con una expresión neutra en sus atractivas facciones. Estaba buscando esconder todo su dolor. Ojalá lo estuviera logrando, porque, a costa de eso, alguien estaba cautivo en su interior, gritando y desgarrándose, antes de morir, dramático, asfixiándose en un tanque de gusanos.

—Soy un idiota —se disculpó Shuichi, caminando con lentitud hacia la salida, respirando con dificultad—, lo siento mucho —murmuró—, no debí molestarte más, Yuki…

—Exacto —suspiró Eiri, observándolo sin querer, deseando poder cerrar los ojos y seguir ajeno a todo, como si nada estuviera pasando dentro de ese perfecto mundo que, de buenas a primeras, se le venía abajo, cayéndole encima y rompiéndolo en pedazos.

—Disculpa… me…

—Claro…

Cuando se marchó, su perfume inundó la habitación. Eiri se alcanzó el aromatizante ambiental y dudó entre aromatizar la habitación con él o tragárselo y ver si servía como veneno. Escuchó a la puerta hacer clic y supo que todo se había terminado.

Bueno… no era como si le importara demasiado. Pero, si no era así, ¿por qué estaba llorando de nuevo? Y supo que esa sería la última oportunidad de ambos.

Desganado, cansado, fue a su recámara, para tirarse en la cama y dormir… dormir, dormir… sentir.

—

Se quedó de pie bajo la lluvia un buen rato. Estuvo pensando en sus acciones y, de pronto, se dio cuenta de que lo que había hecho no había sido más que otro error que agregar a su lista y ya se estaba cansando de eso.

¡Diablos! Debería sentarse por algún lado y no volver a salir de ahí. Posiblemente, de esa manera, dejaría de lastimarse.

Diablos… Eiri estaba por todos lados.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**Ya me enteré, que estás saliendo con alguien más.**

**Y yo no me moveré de aquí, pero eso sí mi recuerdo se va a vengar.**

Mojado. Como un perro abandonado. Tirado sobre una banca del parque. Con los pies sobre la maleta. Las gafas tintadas empapadas y los calcetines, peor. Aún así, tenía una postura altanera, como alguien bastante resignado a padecer lo que le está pasando. Mantenía los brazos estirados sobre el respaldo de metal de la banca y el rostro levantado en dirección del oscurecido cielo, como si preguntara si faltaba algo más... esperaba que no fuera así porque ya no sabía si podría soportarlo.

¿Era idiota acaso? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido visitar a Eiri? ¿Cómo había tenido las bolas suficientes para hacerlo a sabiendas de que el escritor era de caracter más bien depresivo y que solía caer en estos estados como borracho colándose en fiestas sin invitación?

Ese había sido un grave error que esperaba no le costara todavía más caro. Y estaba preocupado por eso. Debido a ello, no se había marchado a un hotel, como tenía pensado hacer, todavía, y se quedaba ahí, tirado bajo la lluvia, como si de esa manera pudiera proteger a Eiri de hacer una estupidez.

_Él no es como yo. Él es inteligente. Tan inteligente, que a veces asusta. Sé que estará bien. Debo confiar en eso. Después de todo, se ha convertido en un hombre fuerte. Lo que yo quiero es que me necesite y eso es tan egoísta. Después de todo, fui yo quien lo botó. ¿Y quién necesita a su lado a alguien como yo? Eiri puede conseguirse pronto a una mujer pechugona con quien desfogarse o a un hombre fornido con quien mantener interesantes conversaciones después de hacer el amor... ¡¿Estoy loco?! ¡Debí insistir más!_

—Incluso mi cabeza está exigente... tan exigente, que me lleva a los extremos de imaginarlo con otras personas cuando no tenemos ni una semana lejos.

—Es que eres bastante complejo —intervino una voz familiar, a lo lejos. El sonido de la lluvia golpeando una superficie de plástico lo alertó—, deberías saber eso, pero jamás pude esperar demasiado de un sujeto que tiene la mentalidad de un mandril en cautiverio.

Shuichi contempló la figura alta de Eiri, que se acercaba con pasos lentos, sujetando un paraguas plateado. Él vestía completamente de color negro. Su cabello rubio, entre la neblina de la tormenta, parecía blanco. Bello, bello, bello. Sintió un nudo apretándose en su garganta.

—No te burles de mí —suplicó con sinceridad. Eiri empujó con la punta del zapato sus pies, haciendo que cayeran en un charco, y tomó la maleta por la agarradera, levantándola y comenzando a arrastrarla. Shuichi se incorporó en el acto. Sus piernas se habían acalambrado, pero qué importaba—. ¡No comiences a molestarme, Yuki!

El escritor lo miró por encima del hombro, furibundo, y no detuvo su paso. Shuichi corrió detrás de él, salpicando, y lo sujetó por un brazo. Fue automático. Eiri se soltó dando un tirón violento que hizo que el cantante se apartara unos pasos, impresionado.

Por supuesto, Eiri no iba a golpearlo, no iba a empujarlo y tampoco a tocarlo, pero tuvo que ponerse bajo el resguardo de una barrera hecha con sus brazos para estar seguro. Eiri pareció más ofendido y enojado aún.

Dejó de arrastrar la maleta y mantuvo una fría actitud. Sostenía el mango del paraguas como si se tratara de una espada.

—Mira, imbécil: soy un hombre con buen corazón _y lo sabes, _me ha dado mucha vergüenza que vinieras a mi casa pidiendo resguardo de manera tan patética y he querido ayudarte, pero si te vas a estar pensando que planeo hacerte daño, mejor lárgate y pesca un maldito resfriado en otra parte —Shuichi abrió la boca para replicar, pero Eiri todavía no terminaba con lo que tenía que decir y sabía que iba para largo. Estando enojado, su boca no podía volver a cerrarse. Lo que saliera de ella mientras él estaba de malas... no estaba bajo su jurisdicción, así que tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias—. Además, tampoco es mi culpa que tu "amiga" no pudiera darte asilo en su casa. Pensándolo bien, ahora eres su problema. ¿Pensaste en rogarle a ella tal como lo hiciste conmigo? ¿O es que te gusta verme la cara de imbécil? ¡Pero qué digo! ¡Siempre te gustó hacer eso! ¡Te metiste en mi casa, en mi cama, me tuviste de tu estúpido durante años y luego me engañaste por a saber cuánto tiempo con a saber quién!

—Cállate, Eiri... _cállate —_advirtió, con los puños apretados y temblando de rabia. Su corazón latía desbocado. Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

—¿Por qué? —siseó el escritor. Realmente necesitaba una respuesta.

—Porque no sabes de lo que estás hablando. Estás tan enojado que no estás pensando. Quieres lastimarme y lo estás logrando, pero, por favor, ¡no sigas! ¡no tienes idea de lo que todo esto significa para mí! Yo...

Turbado, se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Le dolía la garganta y estaba seguro de que iba a perder la voz de un momento a otro por su incursión en las aguas, pero no le dio importancia. Quería decir tantas cosas. Su pecho estaba apretado por la cantidad exorbitante de ideas que se aglomeraban también en su cabeza, pero jamás supo cuál de todas ellas era la correcta, la que le daría el poder de calmar la situación.

Eiri estaba esperando a que dijera algo. Su cara estaba contorsionada en una mueca burlesca que pretendía ocultar su dolor.

Shuichi quiso colgarse de su cuello y abrazarlo, no como amante, sino como un amigo, un primo, un hermano. De todas maneras, Eiri había sido su familia durante tanto tiempo... Parecía injusto haber matado, de repente, esa relación.

—Puedo irme a un hotel —susurró. Las piernas estaban por doblarsele.

Eiri escupió una palabrota que se escondió detrás de la potencia de un trueno.

—¡No seas estúpido! ¡Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de venir a molestarme! ¡Ahora mueve el maldito trasero y vamos a la casa!

—¡No! —exclamó, con la voz quebrada, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no ponerse a llorar. Eiri titubeó un poco al verlo en ese estado tan lamentable.

A sus veintinueve años, Shuichi parecía de veinticinco, por obra del tinte para cabello y la ropa que usaba. Su cara estaba libre de imperfecciones aún y el destello de sus ojos era diáfano. Seguía siendo bajito y su expresión era tan delicada, que parecía un crío.

Tan pequeñito, tan indefenso, tan idiota y vulnerable... tan fácil de moldear en manos de los demás.

No, no, lo estaba confundiendo. Quería confundirlo. Ahora sólo tenía delante a un hombre preocupado y avergonzado de sí mismo, no a un niño.

Cerró los ojos y tomó la agarradera de la maleta otra vez. Luego se adelantó y sujetó al cantante por el brazo, con rudeza, como si no quisiera demostrar por medio del tacto algún dejo de compasión.

—¿Quién dijo que iba a aceptar un "no" por respuesta? No puedo permitir que te enfermes... si te pasa algo, ¿quién irá a comprarme cigarrillos a las dos de la mañana y a darle leche al gato de la vecina de abajo?

—

Después de tomar una ducha, se puso el pijama y se metió bajo las mantas de la cama en su vieja habitación. El ambiente era frío y los muebles parecían observarlo con rencor. Los diez meses anteriores había estado durmiendo en la habitación de Eiri por... flojera. Por que se había acostumbrado a su cama y ya no había podido salir de ella, aunque su vida sexual estuviera prácticamente muerta desde... desde... ya no se acordaba y eso que antes llevaba la cuenta.

Buscó mantas de sobra en el armario para calmar el frío y se dio cuenta de que no había. Maldijo por lo bajo y regresó a su antigua posición, decidido a no darle a Eiri pretextos para burlarse de él, pero cuando le sobrevino una fuerte tos y un increíble dolor de cabeza, no pudo seguir evitando encontrarse con el escritor.

Sé quedó dormido, enredado en el delgado edredón, y tuvo varias pesadillas en las que sufría una gran desesperación. Pataleó, gritó y luchó, pero estaba cautivo en redes de angustia que le partían el corazón.

Sintió que alguien le metía algo helado en la boca y lo quiso escupir, pero ese mismo alguien le dio una palmada violenta en la cabeza. Luego posó sus dedos helados sobre su frente y de ahí no se movió. Abrió los ojos, desesperado, para encontrarse con la mirada inerte de Yuki, sentado al borde de la cama, vistiendo una simple camiseta blanca y sus pantalones de dormir.

—¿Qué hages agi? —preguntó, con un termómetro aferrado entre sus dientes.

Eiri no respondió de inmediato. Lo observó dudando y luego se levantó. Su cuerpo despedía un olor varonil al que Shuichi estaba muy acostumbrado. Quiso aspirarlo instintivamente, pero no pudo. Tenía la nariz tapada y respirar era toda una odisea. Cerró los ojos, perturbado, y se dio cuenta de que le dolían como si se los hubieran restregado con tomates calientes.

—Tienes fiebre. No has dejado de toser. Si no te baja en media hora, llamaré al médico.

—¿Pensé que estabas molesto?

Yuki fingió no escucharlo. Le arrojó encima una manta bastante cálida y se acercó a las lámparas para bajar un poco más la luz. La televisión estaba encendida, así que Shuichi se imaginó que llevaba ahí, con él, mucho tiempo. Sonrió, agradecido, sintiéndose estúpido.

Eiri mencionó algo sobre ir a preparar té y salió de la habitación. Con el poco ruido proveniente del televisor, se arrulló y comenzó a quedarse dormido otra vez. Las pesadillas desaparecieron y la mano tibia de Eiri se posó nuevamente sobre su frente, calmándolo, acariciándolo, perdonándolo.

—

Mientras ponía la tetera sobre la estufa, se dio cuenta de que estaban temblándole las manos. Estaba pálido y sentía que se iba un poco de lado al caminar, así que tuvo que sentarse en una de las sillas altas alrededor de la mesa de cristal en el centro de la cocina para recuperar un poco de su equilibrio.

Estaba mal. Haber metido a Shuichi a su casa había estado muy mal. Incluso estar cuidando de él era un error, porque ellos no habían terminado en buenas condiciones y no se suponía que debieran ser, siquiera, amigos, por el bien de su salud mental (sabía que la de Shuichi estaba tirada al caño desde hace años, así que esa no le importó demasiado).

Se dio una palmada en la frente y negó con la cabeza, fastidiado.

Se acordó de Kitazawa y una corriente cálida le recorrió la espalda con pasión. Sintió que alguien lo observaba desde la puerta y giró sobre su asiento, esperando encontrarse con Shuichi, pero ahí sólo había aire bailando con si frustración.

—Yuki, Yuki —sonrió. Se llevó una mano a la boca y palpó sus labios como si apenas estuviera descubriendo que se encontraban ahí. Deseó ser besado, mordido, lastimado, que el dolor fluyera por su boca hasta gritar.

Recordó los besos robados de aquella noche agría en Nueva York y, después, los de Shuichi, dados en sus mejores noches de pasión, los comparó y terminó riéndose a carcajadas. ¡A ninguno le encontraba sabor!

—

Por la mañana, las cosas no habían mejorado. Shuichi seguía con la temperatura alta, estaba sudando y Eiri había tenido que quitarle las mantas de un tirón.

Había tazas de té diseminadas por las mesas de la habitación acompañadas por golosinas y unas cuantas latas de cereza habían desaparecido bajo la cama.

No tenía idea de cómo había terminado viendo el canal de infomerciales y ya había llamado tres veces para adquirir un pastillero con reloj y alarma integrada, un juego de sartenes hechos de acero inoxidable blancos, decorados con osos panda comiendo bambú y un reloj de pulsera que brillaba en la oscuridad... no había dormido NADA.

Shuichi, por otro lado, dormía como si lo hubiera noqueado un poderoso boxeador. Su respiración era errática y a veces murmuraba cosas entre dientes. Eiri había procurado ignorarlo, por si entre esas palabras salía el nombre de la chica con la que salía ahora, pero descubrió, con grata sorpresa, que de la boca de Shuichi no salía más que su nombre, mezclado con "perdón, perdón".

Eso era algo... no, no era nada. Lo hacía sentir miserable. ¿La gente enserio pensaba que necesitaba disculpas para sentirse bien consigo mismo? ¿Lo veían así de estúpido? ¿Cómo un niño llorando por un dulce caído en la tierra? Jo-jo-jo... hijos de p...

—Yuki...

—¿Qué quieres? —masculló, fastidiado, intentando decidir si comprar una plancha para cabello de color amarillo canario o un arenero para gato... los dos eran tentadores... podría hacer a Shuichi dormir en el arenero... y podría quemarlo con la plancha para pelo...

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez, cuando me enfermé y fuiste a visitarme a mi casa?

Algo en el pecho del novelista saltó con dolor. Cerró los ojos una milésima de segundo y fingió que no pasaba nada.

—Tal vez —mintió. Era obvio que sí se acordaba. Se había asustado al creer que estaba muy, muy enfermo. Y le había llevado flores. Odiaba regalar flores. Le recordaban a Kitazawa. Al tiempo en el que no hacía más que llevar flores a su tumba.

—Lo que dijiste —tenía la voz tan ronca, que sonaba mayor. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para hablar y no quedarse dormido de nuevo. Eiri se atrevió a pasar su mano entre sus cabellos, empapados en sudor—, que hacías de todo para complacerme y que yo no sabía apreciarlo...

—¿Dije eso?

—Sólo quiero que sepas que... aprecio todo en ti... tus sonrisas, tus muecas de fastidio. Me encanta cuando te enojas, es cierto. Y me encanta ser yo quien te hace enojar. Me gusta cuando lloras. Me gusta cuando ríes. Me encantan tus ojos, tu boca... todo, todo, todo...

Eiri guardó un silencio sepulcral. Se llevó una mano a la cara para apartarse el cabello de los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba a dos segundos de ponerse a llorar. Se levantó de la silla y no le importó que el teléfono se le cayera de las piernas. Lo dejó en el suelo y caminó rápido hacia la puerta.

—Eiri... me fascinas...

Cerró la puerta con un golpe seco. Se recargó en ella y se sintió estúpido por estar tan asustado. Su corazón estaba a punto de estallar.

Bajó rápido a la sala y, cuando estaba por meterse a la cocina buscando un vaso con agua fría, el móvil de Shuichi comenzó a sonar. Lo había olvidado sobre la mesa del salón la tarde del día anterior.

Fastidiado, fue a ver de quién se trataba.

En cuanto vio la pantalla del móvil, toda esperanza brindada por las recientes palabras de Shuichi se esfumó. El nombre de "Sayaka" parpadeando insistente en la pantalla, le dio una terrible mala espina.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**Y me voy a atravesar cuando quieras besar sus labios.**

**Y te voy a estorbar cuando intentes hacerle el amor.**

**Y en mi nombre pensarás siempre que salga de tu boca un "te amo".**

—

Desde que conocía a Shuichi sufría de serios problemas intestinales. Dolores, molestias y calambres eran la muestra clara de que algo no estaba yendo bien cuando del cantante se trataba y no terminar en el hospital era una lucha diaria cada vez que se peleaban, porque lo pareciera o no, Yuki era demasiado sensible.

Pero en esos momentos, al ver la pantalla del celular, su estómago permaneció intacto, aunque un poco sobresaltado, y quien pagó los platos rotos fue su corazón. Se sintió mareado. Se dio cuenta de cómo la sangre se le bajaba desde las raíces del pelo hasta las puntas de los pies. Tuvo que sentarse para no irse de narices contra el piso.

El teléfono del cantante seguía vibrando, sonando y escandalizando, pero por alguna razón no quiso llevárselo. ¿Y si tomaba la llamada y se ponía meloso con su chica? Él mejor que nadie sabía lo estúpido que Shuichi podía ser en esos aspectos.

No, no, no quería escuchar algo como eso. Estaba seguro de que no sólo sería estúpido, sino también embarazoso y comprometedor.

Dudó un poco antes de tomar una decisión, pero antes de que se diera cuenta de que la había tomado, ya tenía el móvil contra la oreja y al otro lado de la línea escuchó una voz.

—¿Shuichi? —Escuchó. No sonaba como la típica niñita tonta que se había imaginado para calmar un poco su subconsciente. Se trataba de una mujer que, al menos, sabía dilucidar cuándo algo andaba mal—, ¿estás ahí?

—Shuichi no puede atenderte ahora —dijo, con un tono de voz gélido. Escuchó un murmullo sorprendido y luego la voz de la chica preguntando si todo estaba bien. Cerró los ojos y suspiró; le temblaban las manos—. Se enfermó. Está en mi casa. No tiene buena pinta, así que le estoy echando un ojo para asegurarme de que no le pase nada —sonrió con melancolía al darse cuenta de que su voz ya no era fría, sino resignada.

—¿Quién habla? —Quiso saber Sayaka, intrigada. Eiri se dio una palmada en la frente antes de responder.

—Yuki Eiri, por supuesto.

—Oh... y dice, Eiri-san, ¿que Shuichi está en su casa? —preguntó con curiosidad. Eiri no fue capaz de escuchar ninguna clase de señal delatando molestia o incomodidad. De hecho, la situación no era más impresionante que hablar por teléfono con Maiko, aunque claro, con ella solía intercambiar opiniones sobre cerveza, cigarrillos, el colegio, libros... programas de cocina y salud...

—Sí.

—Ahm... ¿es mucha molestia si voy para allá? Me interesa saber cómo está.

—Creo que estoy en total control de la situación —mintió: su pulso estaba hecho un asco—, pero claro: tú eres _la novia. _

—Eiri-san, yo...

—Apunta la dirección, porque no te la diré dos veces.

—

Se vistió elegante para la ocasión. Se puso un par de pantalones negros y una camisa azul. Se peinó el cabello delante del espejo del cuarto de baño del salón y se dio cuenta de que las canas que comenzaban a notarse en sus sienes se veían, más bien, como destellos de frágil luz. Las había odiado tanto cuando las había notado y Shuichi lo había convencido de no teñirlas porque, según él, le daban actitud.

Bufó y deslizó los dedos sobre ellas, convencido de que, en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, iría al salón de belleza para deshacerse de ellas y mitigar un poco el paso del tiempo.

Se fijó en sus ojeras y puso los ojos en blanco, pero estaba siendo demasiado injusto porque, a sus treinta y cuatro años, seguía siendo un hombre muy guapo y encantador, como alguna especie de modelo colocado en un universo alterno.

Sus labios conservaban esa dulce tonalidad rosa pálida que recordaba los más azucarados amaneceres en Japón. Su piel, blanca y suave, era como una nube acolchada. Y su cabello, a excepción de las canas traviesas que se habían apoderado de él tomadas de la mano de la edad, brillaba como los rayos dorados del sol.

¡Era un hombre sexy, carajo! ¡Podría tener a quien quisiera en la palma de su mano con un sólo chasqueo de dedos! Incluso... incluso podría intentar conquistar a la supuesta novia de Shuichi... pero no... no, no, no, no, no, no estaba loco. Y no era esa clase de persona. No era sano pensar esa clase de cosas.

Se fue al salón y esperó, con el mentón apoyado en una mano, viendo la televisión. Había sacado dulces de la alacena y los devoraba a pequeños mordiscos, para eliminar, así, un poco de la ansiedad que lo corrompía por la espera. Pero la dichosa muchacha jamás llegó.

_Debí asustarla... tal vez termine mandando por un tubo al idiota. _

Se rascó el cuello y mordió una galleta con relleno de jalea. Su compañía era el tic-tac del reloj.

Shuichi seguía tosiendo en su recámara pero no fue a verlo porque no quería que la culpa se le notara en la cara. ¿Cómo se pondría al saber que había invitado a su novia a la casa?

Tal vez se enojaría y decidiría marcharse con todo y gripa, con ella, a un sitio que pudiera considerar mejor...

_Pero no quiero que se vaya _pensó.

Por un momento consideró la posibilidad de llamar a la chica desde el móvil de Shuichi y mandarla al cuerno en su nombre, pero sus ganas de hacerlo se cortaron cuando el teléfono inalámbrico acomodado en la mesita a su lado comenzó a sonar con estrépito.

Saltó en su asiento y se apresuró a tomarlo.

—Di-diga —jadeó.

—¿Ei-chan? ¡Soy Maiko! Llamo de parte de mi madre. Quiere que sepas que te ha apuntado ya en el servicio comunitario y que desea verte mañana en la mañana. ¿Puedes en la cafetería cerca de la casa? Shuichi puede llevarte para que no te pierdas —dijo, muy rápido, sin darle la oportunidad de replicar. Agitado aún, meditó lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Shuichi está enfermo, tiene una gripe horrenda. No sé si pueda dejarlo solo...

—Oww, cuidar a mi hermanito... qué tierno eres, Ei-chan, pero no te preocupes: mañana tengo el día libre, así que puedo ir a encargarme de él mientras tu te ves con mamá.

—Vale, gracias. Por cierto, ¿por qué no me llamó ella? —después de todo, se suponía que el asunto del servicio comunitario lo estaba tratando con la señora Shindou, no con Maiko.

De pronto, se sintió horrorizado ante la posibilidad de que Shuichi pudiera enterarse de lo que se traía entre manos... más bien, no quería que supiera que mantenía un contacto muy pronunciado con los miembros de su familia.

—Está horneando galletas como loca —fue la simple respuesta de Maiko.

—Caray...

—Dice que te llevará algunas. Yo tengo que colgar. Nos vemos mañana, ¿a las ocho?

—Que sea a las nueve.

—De acuerdo. Dile a Shuichi que lo amo.

—Sí.

—Y díselo de tu parte también: para ese idiota no hay mejor medicina que las palabras dulces que tú le puedas proporcionar. Es como una alcancía de cursilerías.

Eiri guardó silencio. Maiko se despidió de nuevo y se cortó la comunicación. Justo cuando respiraba con alivio, el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar.

Abrió la puerta más rápido de lo que él mismo se había esperado y tuvo que hacer una pausa para ubicarse.

Delante de él estaba una muchacha al menos cinco centímetros más baja que Shuichi. Tenía un rostro alargado y bien definido, bonito, decorado solamente con exceso de lápiz delineador negro y un poco de rubor. Su boca brillaba en un color neutro por sí sola y llevaba gafas.

El cabello, oscuro, lo sujetaba en un par de coletas. Llevaba puesto un atuendo deportivo de color azul profundo y lo observaba con cierta aprensión.

—Bu-buenas noches —tartamudeó, ronca, haciendo una reverencia pronunciada, con las dos manos unidas palma contra palma. Su largo cabello se movió con ella—, mi no-nombre es Shizuko Sayaka. Vengo a ver a... Shu-shu... Shuichi...

Eiri entornó los ojos y tragó saliva con dificultad. Conociendo los gustos extravagantes de Shuichi (entre los cuáles él era lo único bien elegido), se había esperado un esperpento. Una chica sin gusto para vestir, de cabello descuidado y que usara exceso de maquillaje con la esperanza de ocultar, así, el espanto que tenía por cara... pero no.

Delante de él estaba una muchacha bonita, pero no de manera especial, bien vestida, pero no de manera muy interesante, educada, pero nada extravagante. En pocas palabras, era una mujer común y corriente que apenas alcanzaba la mayoría de edad.

—Pasa —se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso y, mientras la observaba quitarse los zapatos en el recibidor, se quedó pasmado.

Era como si hubiera dado por sentado que Shuichi debía salir con alguien feo para... para compensar. ¿Estaba haciendo alarde de un ego que ni siquiera recordaba tener? ¿O era esa la manera más fácil de protegerse de un dolor más grande?

—Eiri-san, esto es para usted —interrumpió Sayaka, sacando de su bolso una caja pequeña de color blanco cerrada con cinta adhesiva en sus cuatro lados—, es un pastel de fresas, espero que le guste. Me tardé porque estaba horneandolo. Ojalá no estuviera esperando demasiado.

Eiri negó con la cabeza. Tenía una expresión tan neutra, que asustaba. La condujo hasta la sala y le dijo que podía sentarse. Luego fue hasta la cocina y dejó la pequeña caja sobre la mesa de cristal.

—¿Quieres té? —ofreció. Su voz sonaba apagada.

—Por favor. ¿Quiere que le ayude con algo? —No hubo respuesta.

Cuando Eiri volvió a aparecer en el salón, estaba pálido como la cal y llevaba en las manos una bandeja con la tetera, las tazas y dos pequeños platos de porcelana en los que había colocado rebanadas del pastel de fresa. Todo se balanceaba debido al temblor exagerado de sus manos.

Sayaka se apiadó de él y se incorporó para ayudarle, pero Eiri la sentó de nuevo con una mirada antipática y fría.

—Supongo que podemos sobrevivir sin el idiota por un momento. Sabrás que detesta los dulces.

—Ah, no, pensé que le gustaban...

—Okey, guapa: sabrás "que detesta los dulces cuando alguien más los está comiendo".

Sayaka tragó con dificultad y apretó los labios, incómoda. Para disimular, dio un trago a su té, caliente. Se quemó la punta de la lengua.

—Uhm... —masculló, haciendo tiempo para ver si se le ocurría algo interesante qué decir. Como no fue así, se sintió un poco tonta y se observó las agujetas de los zapatos con interés.

Eiri tomó su plato y comenzó a comer el pastel, sin alejar sus ojos de ella. Se sentía como el director de una escuela prestigiosa anunciándole a una chica las razones por las que va a ser expulsada.

Si hubiera tenido que expulsar a Sayaka de "su" escuela, hubiera tenido que inventarse la razón.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Veinte.

—¿Tienes familia?

—Sí, mis padres y un hermano menor.

—¿Trabajas?

—Sí.

—¿En dónde y haciendo qué?

—En NG Records.

—¿Haciendo qué? —insistió.

Ella enrojeció por completo y dio otro trago a su taza de té. Desde la habitación de Shuichi se escucharon fuertes estornudos y unas cuantas maldiciones.

—Se podría decir que soy la chica del almuerzo —contestó por fin. El rubor no se fue.

Eiri entornó los ojos.

—¿"Se podría decir"? Eso no es una respuesta clara: o lo eres o no lo eres, fin del asunto.

—Lo soy —aclaró ella, apretando mucho los dientes y la taza entre sus manos. Juntó las piernas y se apartó un lugar en el sillón, como si Eiri hubiera estado sentado al lado de ella y no enfrente.

Tarde, el novelista se dio cuenta de que estaba jugando el papel del bravucón.

—Es decir... no es ninguna clase de trabajo denigrante. Eres bastante joven y es bueno que luches por salir adelante, sobre todo teniendo a tus padres. La mayoría de los jóvenes suelen aprovecharse de esto y... tú sabes —quiso corregir.

Sayaka lo observó y le regaló una sonrisa desesperada que quería decir, claramente, "si trabajo no es por gusto".

Guardaron silencio y Eiri terminó con su trozo de torta. Estaba molesto. No con ella. Consigo mismo. Por haberle permitido meterse en su casa y por haberle dado, así, la oportunidad de humillarla. No lo estaba haciendo a propósito, podía jurarlo.

Intentando solucionar las cosas, se levantó y fue por Shuichi. Sayaka permaneció en la sala, nerviosa, ansiosa, irritada y humillada. Pero... quiso entender la situación desde el punto de vista de Eiri y se dio cuenta de que no podía culparlo por nada. Aunque ella tampoco era culpable de algo.

—¡Hey! —exclamó el cantante con la voz gangosa, bajando las escaleras con dificultad, sujetandose del barandal. Sayaka se levantó para ofrecerle su mano de manera descuidada—, este tipo no te ha hecho nada, ¿cierto?

—Hace una semana era "Mi amor" y hoy soy "Este tipo", vaya que eres bastardo —se quejó Eiri, que iba detrás de él, arrastrando una cobija y una almohada.

—¡Yuki!

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo dices esas cosas?

—Es que, a diferencia de ti, yo sí tengo capacidad lingüística...

—¿Ves como me habla, Sayaka?

—Ehm...

Se sentaron en los sillones y Eiri le lanzó las mantas y la almohada a Shuichi que, para no variar, las atrapó con la cabeza. Sayaka pretendía no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Quería confundirse con el tapiz de los sillones o con el morado de la alfombra, pero no tuvo suerte.

Eiri, al verlos sentados juntos, no pudo evitar comenzar a analizarlos de pies a cabeza, buscando algún rasgo simétrico, las ráfagas del amor verdadero, la parte en donde el cuchillo había comenzado a cortar la naranja hasta convertirla en dos mitades.

Pero no encontró nada.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó Shuichi, limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo de papel y arrojándolo al cesto de la basura colocado al lado del sillón. Eiri negó con la cabeza.

El cantante se encogió de hombros, se cubrió con la manta y se acostó sobre las piernas de Sayaka.

La muchacha y el novelista intercambiaron una mirada de mutua desesperación.

Esa iba a ser una tarde laaaaaarga.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

**Justo en medio de los dos voy a vivir.**

**Justo en medio de los dos voy a vivir.**

—

—O te sientas con decencia o te saco a patadas de mi departamento —siseó Eiri, aparentando calma, mientras cruzaba las piernas y apoyaba el codo en el reposa brazos del sillón. Así, parecía un hombre muy seguro de sí mismo aunque por dentro algo le estaba martilleando la autoestima.

—¡No seas así! ¡Tengo derechos!

—No puedo recordar que le hayas pedido permiso para comportarte de manera tan grosera. Date cuenta de que estás en público, idiota. Oh, además está es mi casa —escupió con elocuencia, sonriendo con malignidad—, te estoy rentando una habitación y las reglas las pongo yo.

—¡Pero antes...!

—Si hay algo que me encanta del tiempo, Shuichi, es que el "Antes" se queda en el "Ayer". El Hoy, querido, es eso: "HOY".

Sayaka, más que incómoda, empujó a Shuichi con una de sus manos para obligarlo a sentarse. El cantante obedeció, sin dejar de observar a Eiri con fastidio mientras se preguntaba si estaba siendo prepotente sólo porque ella estaba de visita o porque se disponía a tratarlo de esa forma durante su estancia en esa casa.

Ojalá Eiri pudiera ser más maduro y no se dedicara a humillarlo. No creyó poder soportarlo.

Sayaka se apartó de Shuichi y este se recostó contra los cojines del sillón, se cubrió con la manta de pies a cabeza y Eiri lo reprendió de nuevo.

—Te asfixiarás —dijo, como deseando que eso fuera una posibilidad.

Shuichi maldijo por lo bajo.

—¿Eres mi ex o mi papá?

—¿Qué prefieres: sarcasmo o sinceridad?

—¿Por qué no te vas al diablo?

—Porque ni loco te dejo sólo en mi casa con una pobre muchacha inocente.

—Oh, vaya, la consideras inocente, ¡y pobre!, el Gran Eiri Uesugi está mostrando piedad.

Sayaka se aclaró la garganta con fastidio. Nadie le prestó atención.

—Piedad es lo único que puedo demostrar por aquel que se atreva a salir contigo.

—¿Te apiadabas de ti mismo?

—Con el paso del tiempo uno aprende a resignarse.

—Idiota...

Eiri rió con suficiencia. Tuvo la certeza de que Shuichi estaba a punto de llorar. Eso sería humillante. Tal vez Sayaka se fuera. Si lo hacia, podría hacer el intento de disculparse. Pero ella no se movió. Permaneció en su sitio, con la cara roja como una cereza madura y los ojos fijos en el televisor. Parpadeaba mucho y a veces observaba a Eiri de reojo, como si quisiera hacerle una evaluación.

Yuki le regalaba una mirada gélida y eso bastaba para alejar las de ella.

Shuichi se quedó dormido otra vez. De vez en cuando le sobrevenían ataques de tos. Cuando Eiri estuvo seguro de que no despertaría así le tirara un balde de agua encima, se levantó y le quitó el edredón.

—Le subirá la temperatura de nuevo si se tapa de esa manera —explicó, porque Sayaka pareció pensar que estaba por despertarlo y correrlo de la habitación—. Aunque no lo parezca, tiene la salud bastante precaria. Si planeas quedarte con él, tienes que asegurarte de que coma a sus horas y no haga cosas estúpidas. Es complicado hacerle entender que no es inmune a las enfermedades y que debe cuidarse.

Sayaka se sonrojó aún más.

—No planeo quedarme con él.

—¿Ah, no? —Eiri levantó las cejas.

—Es que lo dice como si se tratara de una mascota dada en adopción —se excusó.

—Shuichi es como un gato. No, como un perro. Un labrador. Muy fiel, muy cariñoso. Dedicado, amable, dulce, agradable. Pero también es estúpido, confiado, dejado e irresponsable. Cuando lo conoces a fondo, te das cuenta de que tiene muchas virtudes, pero carece de otras. A todos nos pasa, claro, pero él tiene la mente tan blanca, que es fácil lastimarlo.

—¿Enserio?

—Uhm...

Guardaron silencio. Sayaka se apretó los dedos de las manos contra el pecho e intentó llenarse los pulmones de aire fresco, pero no lo consiguió. Hacía mucho calor y Shuichi despedía un olor a enfermedad bastante caliente.

Eiri no parecía ser consciente de eso. Deslizaba las puntas de los dedos entre el cabello mojado por la transpiración y Sayaka prefería ignorarlo para no decir nada indebido.

De pronto, una duda la asaltó.

—¿Está tomando medicamento?

—No.

—¿Debería?

—Tal vez.

—Quizá... pueda hacer una cita con el médico para mañana temprano. No sé si sea...

—Mañana su hermana vendrá temprano a cuidarlo, así que se lo encargaré a ella. Puede que sea lo mejor. Ya tiene un médico de cabecera.

—Bueno...

Eiri volvió a su sitio, lucía verdaderamente agotado. Parecía que apenas pudiera mantener los ojos abiertos. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo.

Sayaka sintió un poco de pena por él.

—Eiri-san, si quiere, puede ir a descansar un poco. Puedo cuidarlo mientras usted duerme...

Yuki parpadeó. La verdad era que no aguantaba más los ojos y le dolía la cabeza. El pastel le había despertado el hambre, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para ir a prepararse algo de comer. Negó lentamente con la cabeza. Sentía a su cuello rechinar.

—Estoy bien —mintió.

Sayaka lo observó sin estar muy convencida. Se preguntó si lo mejor sería marcharse y dejar las cosas así. Vio a Yuki bostezar y no pudo dejarlo solo.

Shuichi había sido su novio durante once años. Y lo había dejado por ella. Ahora, al parecer, le rentaba un cuarto por a saber qué locura del cantante. Y Eiri estaba cuidándolo porque se había resfriado y lo peor de todo era que lo hacía con una devoción que asustaba.

Sería injusto marcharse. Sería como decir "Te lo encargo mientras está mal, cuando se encuentre mejor, me lo regresas". ¡Eso sería horrendo!

Se levantó y observó el rostro tranquilo de Shuichi, luego, la mueca curiosa de Eiri.

—¿Puedo usar su cocina?

—¿Para qué?

—Para prepararle algo de cenar.

—

Al tercer _croissant_ de jamón y queso sintió que se iba de lado. Simplemente, su cuerpo estaba tan cansado, que si no se iba a dormir por voluntad propia, terminaría por caer desmayado. Sayaka lucía cansada también, así que le propuso que se marchara y volviera al día siguiente, aunque claro, con la esperanza de que ella dijera que no, que al día siguiente tendría que tomar un barco hacia Budapest y no sabía cuándo iba a volver.

—¿Le parece si vengo a las seis?

—Como gustes —se levantó y sintió el cuello tenso.

—Entonces a esa hora nos veremos. Despídame de Shuichi, por favor, lamento las molestias.

—Adiós.

Escuchó la puerta cerrándose y eso fue un alivio enorme. Como pudo, se sacó la camisa y se arrastró hacia su habitación, dejó la puerta abierta en caso de que Shuichi tuviera otro acceso de tos y se tiró sobre la cama, fría.

No tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para meterse bajo las mantas.

Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y la cálida respiración de Shuichi en la otra habitación le supo a flores de azúcar.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

**Yo que tú no perdía más el tiempo, mi amor.**

**Sólo una vez se ama en ésta vida.**

**¡Date cuenta que soy yo!**

—

Pidió un café mientras esperaba a que apareciera la madre de Shuichi y una rebanada de pastel marmoleado. Ansioso, se sentó en una mesita de la terraza, atento a quienes pasaban por la calle.

Estaba preocupado: Shuichi se había quedado sólo en el departamento, con Maiko y, aunque se había asegurado de amenazarlo antes de irse, haciéndole jurar que no le diría NADA a NADIE sobre su rompimiento, dudaba de la sinceridad del cantante. Después de todo, las circunstancias actuales no lo dejaban como alguien de fiar.

Sin darse cuenta, nervioso, dando pequeños tragos a su taza de café caliente, no dejaba de imaginarse los peores escenarios posibles en los que la familia de Shuichi se enteraban de que habían terminado (Mika, Tohma y Tatsuha no le importaban mucho en esos momentos, de hecho, procuraba no acordarse de sus existencias las veinticuatro horas del día, todos días del año... aunque a veces ellos le complicaban las cosas con llamadas "sorpresa", visitas "sorpresa" y molestias que le provocaban úlceras gástricas... también "sorpresa"). No quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de dejar de relacionarse con aquellos que habían sido parte de su familia por tanto tiempo sólo porque a Shuichi se le había ocurrido mandarlo al diablo casi sin avisar.

Comenzó a comer el pastel casi de manera desesperada y, mientras se metía la sexta cucharada a la boca, un joven apareció delante de él, sonriendo un poco y observándolo como si tuviera migas por toda la cara.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó, cuando la mirada azul (y falsa) del muchacho se hizo penetrante y lo asustó.

Tenía la pinta de un vago... o un cantante de rock alternativo... un cantante de rock alternativo _vago._

Tenía el cabello negro, lacio y un flequillo pintado de blanco que le cubría el ojo derecho. Usaba lentillas y parecía que pestañas falsas, porque las tenía enormes.

Llevaba una camiseta de color azul y blanco a juego con una chaqueta con parches en los codos y un pantalón de mezclilla manchado con cloro. Usaba zapatos de plataforma, con las agujetas sin amarrar y las lengüetas de fuera.

_—_Es un placer conocerlo, Yuki-sensei, mi nombre es Satou Sunao. Shindou-san me ha citado aquí. Para _vernos. _¿Puedo sentarme?

Eiri tardó en reaccionar. Estaba preguntándose por qué el sujeto le recordaba ligeramente a _alguien. _Que su nombre tuviera dos S debía ser casualidad... que luciera como un desarrapado cantante moderno debía ser... ¿destino?

—Claaaarooo, siééntate —siseó, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Sunao se sentó, dudando y procuró evitar a toda costa los atentos ojos dorados, que parecían desnudarlo con la mirada. Por supuesto, Eiri no tenía ningún propósito morboso de por medio.

Se percató de que llevaba un portaplanos negro y una gran escuadra. Eso desechó sus ideales de que se tratara de un cantante.

—¿Estudias arquitectura? —preguntó, fingiendo desinterés, mientras bebía de su taza. Una chica se había acercado a tomar la orden de Sunao y ya se marchaba. No había dejado de ver a Eiri de reojo desde que el escritor se había sentado.

—No: estudio diseño gráfico. Estoy a un año de graduarme. Pero esto no es nada —levantó el portaplanos y lo vio con un poco de desdén—, en mi tiempo libre suelo dibujar paisajes. Suelen pedirme tarjetas de felicitación y postales, así que me gano la vida innovando un poco: nada de ositos abrazando corazones o caras de chicas sacadas de un manga shoujo.

—Eso sí que es innovador —se rió, metiéndose la cucharilla con una generosa porción de pastel a la boca. La mesera volvió con el café de Sunao en un parpadeo y ofreció a Eiri llenarle de nuevo la taza, a lo que él asintió.

Hacía un poco de frío, el cielo estaba nublándose y parecía presagiar una tormenta tan fuerte como la de hace unos días. De pronto, se vio deseando regresar a casa y comprobar que Shuichi no hubiera cometido la locura de irse a un hotel, como había estado amenazando por la mañana "si él no comenzaba a tratarlo bien".

¿Era el momento de hacer exigencias estúpidas como cuando tenían dieciocho y veintitrés años? ¿Quería un buen trato después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos? ¿Estaba loco? Si tendría que padecerlo en su casa (sabía que eso había sido su propia decisión, pero no se lo iba a recalcar a sí mismo), al menos quería tener el gusto de fastidiarlo.

El ser humano suele nunca parar, una vez que se ha comenzado, de humillar a alguien.

—Necesito ganarme la vida de alguna forma y la gente parece pensar que es sexy enviar una postal con un diseño de flores que las flores en sí. Es lo que más me piden.

—¿No hay invitaciones de cumpleaños o tarjetas pidiendo perdón? ¿Felicitaciones de boda?

—También está eso, pero la gente prefiere pedir eso en sitios profesionales. No confían en chicos de veintiún años. Necesitan verte sentado detrás de un escritorio y con una placa en donde esté gravado tu nombre para confiar en ti. Pero al final, los resultados son los mismos: la gente no va a dejar de casarse por la calidad de la invitación de su boda. Al menos, no deberían. Y tampoco dejarán de cumplir años por el material de impresión de sus tarjetas de felicitación.

—Eso tiene un poco de sentido. Pero la gente SÍ deja de casarse por esa clase de cosas. ¿Nunca has buscado vídeos de novias locas en internet? Una mujer es capaz de muchas cosas cuando se trata de "fechas importantes".

Sunao rió. Tenía la risa de un reprimido. Eiri pensó que eso era malo, porque era un artista, a fin de cuentas, y los artistas deben saber reír de manera libre, sino, son un fiasco.

¿Sería normal que un cantante se privara de usar su voz fuera de los escenarios? ¿Que un dibujante procurara no usar sus manos cuando no está trabajando? ¿Que un escritor cerrara su mente y sólo la abriera cuando debe crear algo?

Un artista debe estar en contacto con sentimientos, emociones, mente y piel si quiere ser bueno en lo que hace...

¿Cuántas veces se lo había dicho a Shuichi y cuántas veces Shuichi se lo había recordado a él?

_No me meteré con tus manuscritos, confío en tu talento, pero sí me meteré con tus emociones, porque de ellas depende todo lo demás..._

_¿Enserio?_

_Sí._

_¿Y por qué te interesan tanto mis emociones, pequeño mono de circo?_

_¡Eso es obvio! ¡Porque te am...!_

—¡Muchachos! —exclamó la señora Shindou, apareciendo por fin, llevaba un paraguas oscuro y una chaqueta gris en las manos. No había comenzado a llover, pero ya no había rastro de sol y comenzaba a oler a humedad—, ¡no creí que se me fuera a hacer tarde! ¡Me distraje planchando la ropa!

—Supongo que es inevitable ser un ama de casa —sonrió Eiri. Curiosamente, él disfrutaba haciendo esa clase de cosas.

La madre de Shuichi se sentó y los observó a ambos con cierta seriedad, como si hubiera estado esperando encontrarlos en un mutismo absoluto. Pareció agradarle que no fuera así y se inclinó para sacar de su bolso un par de bolsas de celofán adornadas con lazos rojos. Contenían galletas con chispas de chocolate, les entregó una a cada uno y les ordenó guardarlas de inmediato. Después de todo, estaban en una cafetería, llevar alimentos provenientes de otro sitio, estaba prohibido.

—Un pequeño regalo para agradecerles su ayuda con todo esto — Eiri, que no sabía qué era "todo esto" permaneció callado. Sunao sonrió—. Quiero que las prueben en sus casas y después me digan si les parecen bien para la venta de la semana que viene. Todas harán repostería y creí que nuestro equipo podía hacer "lo de siempre", pero de una manera, ya saben, atractiva.

—¿Qué venta? ¿Cuáles "todas"? —Eiri no pudo ocultar su expresión de desconcierto. Estaba totalmente perdido en la conversación.

La señora Shindou se llevó las manos a la boca y lo observó con complicidad. Era la misma cara que ponía cuando le pedía que cuidara a Shuichi... y que no le dijera a dónde se irían de vacaciones por navidad, porque Shuichi siempre tenía trabajo y luego se ponía celoso y nostálgico.

—Haremos una venta de pasteles la semana que viene para recaudar dinero y así llevar comida y regalos al albergue por la navidad —sonrió con humildad y una pizca de orgullo.

—Y la señora Shindou quiere ser la mejor, como siempre. "Todas" significa "La competencia".

—¡Claro que no, Nao-chan! ¡Además, tu madre también está ahí!

—Y le puedo jurar que tenemos la ventaja de que ella cocina horrible.

Rompieron en carcajadas secas y Eiri se sintió un poco intimidado, porque los ocupantes de las mesas más cercanas se giraban para observarlos. Se ajustó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y se aclaró la garganta, en un vano intento de fingir que era una persona normal, en un sitio normal, con gente nor... común.

—¿Y por qué estamos confabulando nosotros tres?

—Habrá diez mesas, cada una atendida por tres de los miembros del comité. Pensé que Maiko te había explicado esto ayer: hicimos equipos y te apunté en el mío. Nao-chan está con nosotros porque su madre se fue con un par de arpías que... un par de "hermosas señoras" que estudiaron repostería desde que eran jóvenes. Me pregunto si será eso justo: ¡deben saber recetas de la era Edo!

Tanto Eiri como Sunao se guardaron de comentar nada ante la mirada brillosa y un poco desquiciada de la mujer que estaba con ellos.

Cuando se trata de cocina, pensó Eiri, es mejor no lastimar el ego de una mujer, porque puede ser mala madre, mala esposa, mala ama de casa... pero ser mala en la cocina debe ser sinónimo de que no sirve para nada en realidad.

Él era más práctico: era un genio. Podía hacer casi de todo. Cocinar era relajante, incluso. Y no le importaban los resultados porque desde el principio, confiaba en que las cosas le saldrían muy bien.

Pero respetaba a la cocina, nunca la había subestimado y se tomaba todo lo que hacía en ella enserio. Tal vez por eso podía presumir que era bastante bueno...

—Ehm, bueno —era obvio que la conversación se había cortado en algún punto y que Sunao no tenía las palabras adecuadas para continuar con ella. Eiri, obnubilado por su café azucarado, no prestó atención—, ¿qué falta? ¿Decidir el color del mantel? ¿La mesa que queremos? ¿El precio de las galletas?

—Eso es lo de menos —intervino Eiri, que nunca había vendido nada en su vida por más que Shuichi hubiera luchado por conseguir que se deshiciera de unas cuantas cosas en su baúl de los recuerdos... ok, en su habitación de los recuerdos mohosos y viejos que no se había dignado a ver desde hace años—, el punto aquí es que yo soy una celebridad y tú eres un diseñador gráfico. Hagamos invitaciones, las reparto entre mis conocidos, los obligo a comprar (amablemente) nuestros productos como locos y voilá. Terminamos justo a tiempo para ir a comer.

La señora Shindou intercambió una mirada con Sunao.

—Eso podría funcionar. Shuichi podría ayudar.

—Pensándolo bien, es una pésima idea. Olviden lo que acabo de decir.

Sonrió de manera forzada y dio un sorbo largo y ruidoso a su taza de café. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que Shuichi pudiera llegar a saber que se había inscrito en un programa de servicio comunitario, ¡con su madre!, y que vendería galletas.

Siempre podría alegar que a él qué le importaba, pero... sentía pena.

—Pero si a mí también me parece buena —intervino Sunao—. Ahora mismo podemos dibujar el diseño de las invitaciones y las imprimiré llegando a casa. Mañana las tendré listas para usted, Yuki-sensei. Y el día de la venta, terminaremos rápido, aunque eso implique favorecer también a los otros vendedores.

—¿Cómo que favorecer a otros vendedores?

—Es que si repartimos las invitaciones, no implica que nos compren a nosotros. Como habrá más mesas, supongo que la gente querrá observar...

—Pero no es esa clase de gente común a la que le gusta observar mesas —alardeó Eiri, pensando en el extraño y bizarro gusto de su cuñado por satisfacerlo— si yo digo "compra" me comprarán sólo a mí.

—Y no lo dudo, pero, ¿no es eso injusto?

—No, porque quien no es listo, no tiene clientes. Y todos queremos que haya pavo y esas cosas en el albergue para navidad, ¿no?

—Pues sí, pero —insistió el joven muchacho, agitando el flequillo pintado de blanco para dejar al descubierto ambos ojos con lentillas—... ¿qué no acaba de decir, además, que deberíamos olvidarlo porque es mala idea?

—Es de sabios cambiar de opinión (pero que Shuichi no se meta en esto, señora Shindou).

Sunao se dio por vencido.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con frialdad sobre las calles de la ciudad. El sonido de los autos se volvió más escandaloso y la calefacción de la pequeña cafetería les ofreció resguardo del frío. Permanecieron en silencio largo rato. Eiri rellenó su taza de café varias veces y, cuando se hartó de los líquidos, pidió más pastel. De todos, era quien parecía estar más cómodo con la lluvia, lejos de casa, el frío... lejos de Shuichi.

La señora Shindou determinó que la reunión se había terminado y se levantó. Eiri se ofreció a llevarla a casa y, por ende, al chico también. Aceptaron y fueron en busca del auto, estacionado en la calle aledaña a la cafetería. Pudieron cubrirse con el paraguas de la madre de Shuichi hasta alcanzar el resguardo del lujoso auto del escritor y este manejó con lentitud por las calles.

Sunao iba sentado a su lado. Cuando observaba por el rabillo del ojo, era fácil confundirlo con Shuichi.

—Nos veremos pronto, Eiri, llámame por la tarde y dime si te han gustado las galletas. ¡Cuídense! —se despidió la mujer, afuera de su casa, antes de que ellos siguieran su camino.

Sunao iba tan callado, que su presencia se volvió incómoda.

—Jamás terminamos nuestra conversación sobre mujeres —siseó, dispuesto a romper el hielo. Debido a la depresión que le estaba dejando la separación con Shuichi, se sentía incómodo en los silencios largos.

—¿Era sobre mujeres o bodas?

—Las mujeres vienen programadas para, en algún punto de sus vidas, tener algo a lo que llamar "boda", así que podríamos decir que es lo mismo.

—¿Los hombres no estamos programados de la misma manera?

Eiri bufó.

—¡No! Nosotros podemos vivir sólo con lo básico: Ce-Ci-Se.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Italiano?

—Cerveza, Cigarros, Sexo.

Sunao silbó, un poco divertido pero desinteresado.

—Pensé que su relación con Shindou-san iba bien.

—Me llevo bien con ella, ¿no viste?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo Eiri conduciría antes de darse cuenta de que no le había dicho su dirección.

—Hablo de Shindou Shuichi.

Pisó el acelerador y estuvo a punto de chocar en una avenida con una camioneta estacionada. Sunao lo observó con cierto pánico repentino y se preguntó si lo correcto sería bajarse del auto con un veloz salto y gritar una vaga disculpa.

Eiri no parecía enojado, sino perturbado.

—Él no es asunto tuyo. Ni de nadie más.

Se quedaron callados y Sunao no tuvo ni siquiera el valor de mencionar su dirección. Esperaba que Eiri fuera quien preguntara por ella y terminara con ese suplicio. Pero la siguiente vez que abrió la boca, fue para decir:

—¿Te gustaría tomar una cerveza conmigo? —parecía pensativo.

—Bu-bueno...

—

Maiko estaba hurgando en los cajones de Eiri mientras él estaba en el salón, con la cabeza colgando por el borde del sillón y las plantas de los pies enfundadas en calcetines blancos contra la pared.

Sentía las mejillas ardiendo y la tos era insoportable. Esperaba que no hubiera repercusiones para su garganta después, pero Maiko no había insistido en llevarlo al médico cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo.

Cambiaba canales en el televisor a una velocidad vertiginosa que comenzaba a marearlo. Pensó en poner música, pero al darse cuenta de que no podría cantar, no quiso ni siquiera intentarlo. Tomó su móvil y quiso llamar a Sayaka para preguntarle si no había existido ninguna clase de altercado entre ella y Eiri la tarde anterior después de que él se quedara dormido, pero tampoco quiso tratar.

En el fondo, deseaba que sí hubieran peleado. Por él. Que se hubieran insultado en murmullos para que él no pudiera escucharlos, que Eiri hubiera terminado corriéndola del departamento y se hubieran quedado un poco frustrados, pero sabía que no era así.

Eiri no solía ser grosero con las mujeres, aunque pareciera que sí. Y durante la mañana, cuando se había acercado a él para amenazarlo, lucía tan fresco como una lechuga.

...Deseaba que hubieran peleado para saber si en verdad había significado algo, alguna vez, para el escritor. Que le permitiera estar ahí, en su departamento, que hubiera dejado que Sayaka lo visitara le daba muy mala espina. Poco a poco se le formó un hueco en el estómago.

—¡Shuichi! ¡Mira lo que encontré! ¡Supongo que a Ei-chan le gusta la ropa salvaje con estampado de piel de leopardo!

—¡Eso es de Tatsuha, Maiko!

La escuchó gritar y cerrar un cajón de golpe. A veces no comprendía qué más le daba a la gente: Tatsuha, después de todo, era una pequeña copia física de su hermano, aunque con diferente vestuario y color de cabello y ojos.

¡Incluso tenían la misma voz!

Pero claro... Eiri siempre iba a ser único por sí sólo. Tatsuha siempre iba a ser... peculiar.

Justo cuando sonreía con melancolía, se abrió la puerta del departamento. Giró el cuello para observar el momento en el que Eiri entrara en el salón y sonrió.

—¡Bienveni...! —exclamó, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre y por la fuerza de la costumbre, pero su voz murió cuando quien apareció en el salón-comedor fue un muchacho joven, pálido y desarrapado que lo saludó con una reverencia formal.

—...Do —terminó Maiko por él, saliendo de la habitación de Eiri para observar a los recién llegados como si se tratara de una pareja que se hubiera equivocado de casa.

Shuichi esperaba algo similar. Eiri NO tenía amigos. Eiri no tenía conocidos lo suficientemente interesantes para ser llevados a su departamento así nada más. Mizuki-san era la única mujer privilegiada por ambos que podía ir y venir por esa casa como le viniera en gana.

Oh, pero esa ya no era su casa. Sólo estaba ahí porque había convencido a Eiri de rentarle una habitación.

—Ah, Shindou-san, mi nombre es Satou Sunao —saludó, con voz un poco temblorosa, mientras la sombra casi felina de Eiri aparecía detrás de él. Lo empujó por el hombro, indicándole con la cabeza la puerta de su despacho —, es un placer conocerlo —exclamó, antes de que Eiri lo arrojara de golpe en la oscura habitación y cerrara la puerta, como si se deshiciera de un gato travieso.

—Wow, Ei-chan, ¿quién es ese muchacho? No estarás engañando a mi hermano, ¿verdad?

Shuichi sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, pero era demasiado tarde para eso. Eiri sonrió con malicia.

—Nunca lo había considerado, Maiko_-chan,_ pero a estas alturas, sería interesante tener una aventura, ¿verdad, _mi amor_?

Shuichi sintió un espasmo. Se le cerró la garganta y por más de cinco segundos no pudo respirar. Sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía por un frío que no tenía nada que ver con la lluvia y cerró los ojos con incomodidad.

—_No te atrevas_ —siseó, con un hilo de voz apenas audible.

—Ay, ustedes dos. A veces no sé si están bromeando o si se toman las cosas enserio. De todas formas, Ei-chan, no me has respondido: ¿quién es ese muchacho?

—Pues ya lo dijo —se encogió de hombros mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina para sacar las cervezas del refrigerador, cuando volvió, continuó:— se llama Sunao, lo acabo de conocer —los dos hermanos lo observaron de manera escandalizada—, oh, pero no se asusten, es diseñador gráfico.

—¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?! —exclamó Shuichi, alarmado y preocupado como no había estado en mucho tiempo.

Eiri se encogió de hombros y fue a encerrarse al despacho _con aquel muchacho. _

Maiko se sentó al lado de su hermano y le pasó una mano por el cabello con aire maternal.

—Eiri-chan te ama. Así que no te asustes: ya sabes que le gusta jugarte bromas. La única persona importante para él, _eres tú. _

Eso no fue, precisamente, un consuelo.

—

Eiri encendió las luces de la habitación porque el señorito Satou no se atrevió a hacerlo por estar en una casa ajena. Fue hacia su laptop e hizo lo mismo, esperó un poco, como si meditara algo importante, y luego se la tendió al joven diseñador.

—Sin duda has visto esos boletos de turnos que dan en los hospitales y en las filas de los restaurantes de comida rápida —Sunao asintió, observandolo con cierta duda, como si pensara que estaba volviéndose loco—, te pagaré lo que sea si diseñas algunos para mí. Es una broma que tengo ganas de... hacer.

—Cla-claro...

—Que sea algo pomposo, una broma en papel. Eso. Quiero una broma en papel. Algo que dé ganas de llorar por la humillación que provoquen apenas verlo. Si puedes usar colores chillones, mucho mejor.

—O-ok...

Eiri sonrió, abrió una lata de cerveza y se la entregó a Sunao, que seguía dudando. Abrió la otra y la bebió en unos cuantos tragos, sin dejar de sonreír con cierto dejo maligno en las facciones.

—

Cuando dejó de llover, dos horas después, Maiko decidió que era hora de marcharse, pues debía llenar unos cuantos informes. Shuichi se despidió de ella y, aunque intentaron que Eiri saliera a decirle adiós, este le gritó una escueta despedida al otro lado de la puerta de su estudio.

Shuichi se quedó sólo en el salón, con las palabras de su hermana dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

Eiri no podía... es que... no... Eiri era... pero él... es que... no, no podía ser... claro que no... Eiri lo... lo amaba a él... lo quería SÓLO a él.

Ahora, ¿por qué diablos estaba llorando?


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

**Y me voy a atravesar cuando quieras besar sus labios.**

**Y te voy a estorbar cuando intentes hacerle el amor.**

**Y en mi nombre pensarás siempre que saga de tu boca un "te amo".**

—

Eiri se tardó más de lo esperado en salir de su despacho a pesar de que Shuichi había procurado hacer un escándalo para llamar su atención. Estaba comportándose como un estúpido, pero como esa suele ser una facultad de los seres humanos cuando están celosos, no le importó.

Tosió, estornudó y se limpió la nariz con el estruendo de un elefante viejo y enfermo, pero nada funcionó. Incluso hizo el intento de preparar té (para calmarse un poco los nervios) y se las arregló para quemar el cable del horno de microondas con la parte inferior de la tetera, algo que, sin duda alguna, tendría que hacer salir a Eiri de su escondite, como cuando las arañas huyen por el olor a humo. Pero no. El novelista y su amigo siguieron fielmente encerrados, sin mosquearse con el escándalo del cantante, _casi sin darse cuenta de que estaba ahí. _

Shuichi se sintió un poco ofendido. Volvió a sentarse en el sillón, buscando la postura más casual y simple, y aguardó, con la vista clavada en la puerta del estudio, como si quisiera traspasarla con su inexistente visión de Rayos X.

Cuando por fin se abrió y Eiri apareció en compañía del curioso muchacho, los dos estaban riendo. Riendo. Riéndose. ¡Riendo! Al verlo con cara de mala leche, pararon.

—Casi olvidaba que estaban aquí —mintió, dándose cuenta de que su voz sonaba un poco ardida y repulsiva. Eiri alzó las cejas y Sunao agachó la mirada, como si se sintiera culpable. Eso molestó más al cantante.

—No te puedo culpar, _cariño,_ siempre he sabido que tienes un cerebro pequeño y de poca capacidad: es normal que se te olviden las cosas.

—¡No empieces!

—¡Ah, Yuki-sensei, creo que es mejor que me vaya! —exclamó Sunao, sonrojado hasta las raíces del pelo. Eiri asintió con la cabeza.

Su cara era pétrea. Sus facciones estaban endurecidas por una frialdad casi palpable y sus ojos, esos ojos capaz de erizarle la piel al más fuerte de los hombres, resplandecían con un fulgor odioso que le regalaba diez años más de los que realmente tenía.

De pronto, Shuichi se dio cuenta de que no tenía derecho de reprochar nada y era TARDE para percatarse de algo tan obvio como eso.

Quiso ponerse a llorar otra vez, pero logró contenerse. Las lágrimas amargas eran las que más dolían. Y fuera una exageración, una trampa de su propia cabeza, sabía que no sería correcto montar un espectáculo en medio de la tormenta, porque las tarimas podrían venirse abajo con él encima.

Eiri pareció leer sus pensamientos y lo observó sin piedad.

—Te llevo —sonrió, maloso, sin alejar sus ojos de Shuichi, que comenzaba a sentirse pequeño, diminuto, inválido.

—No es necesario —Sunao dejaba que sus ojos cabalgaran sobre la expresión fría de Eiri y, después de eso, sobre la cara dolida de Shuichi. Apretó con ambas manos el portaplanos y se preguntó si no se había metido en un problema gordo.

Se rascó la punta de la nariz con un dedo tembloroso y agachó la mirada otra vez. Sintió la garganta seca. Eiri no se movió y no quiso ser quien tomara la iniciativa.

—No hay problema. Shuichi puede cuidarse sólo. Eso o puede llamar a su _amiga _para que venga a hacerse cargo de él —siseó, con la voz ronca y gélida, mientras por fin caminaba hacia el recibidor. Se puso su abrigo negro y las gafas de sol, aunque afuera seguía nublado.

Shuichi intercambió una mirada con el joven muchacho y este le regaló una tímida sonrisa que pretendía brindarle aliento, pero con los ánimos tan abatidos, Shuichi la interpretó como una mueca burlona y sintió un coraje caliente hirviendo en la boca de su estómago. Agitó la cabeza, pretendiendo que entendiera que quería que se marchara y, cuando observó otra vez, Sunao había desaparecido... al igual que Eiri.

Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba un lastimero suspiro desesperanzado. Algo pesaba en su pecho y nada tenía que ver con la gripe.

Tragó saliva con dificultad y encogió las piernas contra el pecho mientras observaba la imagen gris proyectada al otro lado del cristal del balcón.

Las nubes danzaban con gracia en ese cielo atormentado por truenos y rayos.

Los edificios eran grandes torres muertas que desaparecían en la neblina.

Con el corazón estrujado, derramó una lágrima solitaria y la enjugó antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—¡No puede ser! ¡¿Qué está pasándome?! —sonrió con frustración mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

Nunca había sentido tantos celos. Ni siquiera cuando Ayaka Usami se había mostrado interesada en Eiri. Tampoco los había sentido por la presencia de Tohma... mucho menos por Yuki Kitazawa.

Ahora... ¿por qué?

Se alcanzó el móvil y mandó un e-mail a Sayaka, preguntándole si tenía pensado visitarlo ese día. Cuando ella respondió que tenía el permiso de "Eiri-san", Shuichi le pidió, cortante, que no fuera. "Por tu bienestar" mintió. Oh, bueno, de todas maneras no quería que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba enojado porque su ex acababa de salir con otro muchacho.

—

Eiri tenía una sonrisa bonita, seductora y sexy. Mientras manejaba, lucía como si ese auto lujoso y rojo hubiera sido hecho justo a la medida para que lo luciera él. Sunao lo observaba con el último dejo de cautela que le quedaba y, cuando Eiri se percató de sus ojos azules escudriñándolo, le preguntó si le pasaba algo.

Sunao negó con la cabeza apresuradamente.

—Sé que dijo que Shindou Shuichi no era de mi incumbencia (ni de la de nadie) pero me pregunto si lo que hicimos será en su contra, es decir... no quisiera ser parte de una broma que lo va a lastimar.

Eiri silbó con burla.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da?

Sunao tragó saliva. La cerveza que se había tomado se le había subido un poco a la cabeza. Se sentía con el cerebro burbujeando. Iba a comenzar a reírse.

—Es que su cara era la de una persona enamorada y enojada —Eiri estuvo a punto de derrapar de nuevo—. Creo que estaba celoso. Y eso no sería justo, porque Yuki-sensei y yo no somos nada.

Eiri siguió sonriendo, sin apartar nunca la vista del camino. Giraba el volante con maestría y elegancia. Los cristales polarizados enmarcaban su figura dorada. Sus manos eran tan blancas... Sunao tuvo ganas de tocar para comprobar si no se trataba de un fantasma.

—Él no está enamorado. Sólo es un idiota más que cree estarlo.

—¿Cómo puede saberlo? Después de todo, usted no puede saber lo que los otros están pensando. Yo creo que tiene mucha imaginación. La realidad de sus novelas está chocando con la realidad de su vida.

—¿Cómo puede saber si es así?

—Exacto. Pero como usted estaba especulando... quise jugar también.

Eiri se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Tenía ganas de fumar un poco, de perderse en el humo del cigarrillo y abandonarse a la cálida sensación de su boca impregnándose del olor del tabaco.

Tuvo ganas de acelerar y estrellarse contra un muro de firme concreto. Esa sensación no lo había invadido desde hace años, cuando había comprendido que Yuki Kitazawa estaba pudriéndose tres metros bajo tierra y que no debía perturbarlo más.

Pero las ganas siempre estaban ahí. Reprimidas por la imagen de Shuichi a su lado. Se preguntó si debería hacer una nueva cita con su psiquiatra para hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Pero la psiquiatra no le servía de mucho. Ya la reconocía como alguien significativo en su vida y eso le quitaba valor e interés a las cosas.

Hablar con ella había dejado de ser divertido hace mucho y, tal vez, por eso había considerado que ya no era necesario seguirla viendo. Y ella había considerado lo mismo. Comenzaba a preguntarse si lo había hecho solamente para deshacerse de él... como Shuichi.

—Llegamos —susurró Sunao, luciendo bastante aliviado por ese hecho.

Eiri echó una mirada al sitio y se dio cuenta de que estaba bien. Era un lugar pequeño, común y corriente que se veía bastante cómodo y tranquilo. Recordó que vivía con su madre y se preguntó si sólo serían ellos dos. Tal vez tendría hermanos igual de raros que él y, si ese fuera el caso, se compadecía de los pobres muchachos.

Se estacionó delante de la pequeña casa y esperó a que el chico tomara sus cosas y bajara del auto. Mientras Sunao se acomodaba la correa de la escuadra y el portaplanos en un hombro, Eiri lo observó de arriba a abajo.

Era un chiquillo, sólo eso. Como la novia de Shuichi. De hecho, sentía casi lo mismo por él que lo que había percibido por ella.

Era como si él y Shuichi estuvieran jugando a asaltar las cunas de niños de veinte años, apenas lo suficientemente mayores para tomar decisiones sin el apoyo de sus papás. Pero, si le preguntaban, Shuichi era el que más había metido la pata.

Después de todo, él no estaba más que socializando con Sunao. No estaba intentando tirarselo ni nada parecido a eso.

—Imprimiré los boletos esta misma tarde. Les daré una presentación... esto... como la que me pidió, Yuki-sensei, y se los llevaré mañana mismo a su departamento. ¿Alguna hora que le resulte conveniente?

—Cualquiera después de las once está bien.

—De acuerdo.

—No has mencionado el costo.

—Mañana lo tendrá.

—De acuerdo —sonrió satisfecho. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente quisiera echárselo al bolsillo "haciéndole favores" (estúpidos) y "dándole regalos" (ridículos).

Se despidieron y Eiri volvió, como un buen chico, a su casa.

—

Shuichi tenía los pies sobre la mesa de la sala, estaba apoyado contra el respaldo del sillón, con los brazos extendidos y una mueca neutra en la cara. El cabello, pintado de rojo, le caía sobre los hombros como una cascada sanguinolenta y ardiente.

Eiri nunca le había mencionado lo mucho que le gustaba ese color en él. Le acentuaba la pasión y revivía esa llama joven que parecía no querer morir.

Dejó el abrigo en el perchero del recibidor y entró al salón, observando al cantante como si fuera un mueble más. Era fácil, al saber que, después de todo, ya no era nada suyo... ni siquiera creía conocerlo la mitad de bien.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en el transcurso de esa semana y veía con orgullo que parecía estar aclimatándose un poco. Era como recibir la llegada del invierno con abrigo, bufanda, orejeras y guantes. Restar, poco a poco, las orejeras y los guantes, era un gran logro.

—¿Vas a contarme en dónde conociste a tu amigo? Es simple curiosidad.

Eiri sonrió. Shuichi tenía la expresión de alguien que acaba de ser asaltado por el peor de los rufianes.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Por dos graciosas razones —sonrió—: número uno, no se me da la gana y número dos, no te debe importar. ¿Comprendes?

—¿Por qué dejaste que Sayaka viniera aquí ayer? Querías conocerla, ¿verdad? ¡Si tú puedes saber cosas de ella, porqué yo no!

Eiri alzó las cejas, fingiendo sorpresa y curiosidad. Su comportamiento cínico era una de las cosas que más enervaban al cantante y, para desgracia de este, el novelista lo sabía, sólo que nunca había tenido la necesidad de portarse así más de cinco minutos con él.

Se acercó al salón, tomó el mando a distancia y apagó el televisor. Shuichi entornó los ojos y lo fulminó con la mirada, harto.

—Shuichi, querido, no pensaste que sería tu nana todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? Esa chica tiene el tiempo para cuidarte, así que, siendo tu novia, es justo que lo haga. ¿A mí qué más me da? Pero, si algo te pasa, EN MI CASA no quiero ser el responsable de nada.

Shuichi volvió a tragar. Estaba temblando de rabia y apretaba con tal fuerza las manos, que los nudillos comenzaron a ponérsele blancos. Eiri parecía tan divertido. ¿Eso significaba que sus lágrimas habían sido de cocodrilo? Bueno, bueno... como si él no hubiera derramado muchas de esas en el pasado.

¡Pero igual le repateaba el hígado pensar en eso!

—Además, es linda, agradable. Atenta. Será una buena ama de casa. ¿O tal vez una genial sirvienta? ¿Le has contado que te gustaba vestirte de maid?

Shuichi cerró los ojos, lívido por el coraje.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —susurró, con una lágrima solitaria resbalando por el contorno de su mejilla.

Eiri sintió que una garra invisible le estrujaba el pecho. Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar con él, pero ahora que tenía tomada a su dignidad por el cabello, dificilmente la dejaría marchar otra vez.

Suspiró y se levantó, dispuesto a irse a su estudio para trabajar un poco y ver si eso lo ayudaba a distraerse. Shuichi lo siguió con la mirada acuosa.

—No estoy haciendo nada más que responder a tus preguntas idiotas —sentenció—. Y te aviso desde ahora que mañana nos pondremos a hablar largo y tendido sobre el asunto de tu renta y las nuevas reglas de esta casa.

—Te equivocas, me iré a un hotel.

Eiri lo miró, furibundo, por encima del hombro.

—Y qué piensas hacer con los días que pasaste aquí, enfermo además. ¿Dejarlos como si nada? ¿Ves como sí soy el idiota al que sólo buscas para satisfacer tus conveniencias? Me pregunto desde hace cuánto estás usándome. Algo me dice que tú sólo me querías a tu lado para acercarte a Seguchi —canturreó.

Shuichi jadeó por lo bajo y gruñó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Dio un puñetazo sobre la dura superficie de la mesa.

—¡ESO-NO-ES-VERDAD!

Eiri asintió con la cabeza, dándole la espalda. Comenzaba a dolerle el estómago y se encontraba un poco mareado.

—Eso es algo que sólo tú sabes.

Antes de que Shuichi replicara, entró a su estudio y cerró la puerta con llave.

—

Sunao apareció en el departamento de Eiri a las diez y media, a sabiendas de que era posible que el escritor estuviera ocupado, pero no le había quedado más opción pues su madre lo había comprometido de último minuto a acompañarla a ver al gastroenterólogo.

Aunque se había negado, al final no le quedó otra opción.

Llamó por el intercomunicador un par de veces y sujetó con firmeza la bolsa de papel en donde llegaba el encargo de Eiri. Esperó haber hecho un buen trabajo a pesar de todo. Era la primera vez que le encargaban algo así.

Pero el rostro del novelista no fue el que apareció por el intercomunicador, sino el de Shuichi, con cara de mala leche por haber pasado una mala noche. Sunao pensó, seriamente, en huir. Una energía extraña (y estúpida) lo hizo permanecer plantado en su sitio.

—¿Sí?

—¿Se encuentra Yuki-sensei? Vine a entregarle algo.

—¿Qué le vas a entregar?

—Es privado.

—¡Privado! ¡¿Qué tan privado?!

Sunao se espantó un poco: ¿qué podría estar pensando de él una celebridad de la talla de Shindou Shuichi? ¡¿Qué?! De pronto, una imagen de él bailando _I'm too sexy de _Right said Fred se le vino a la mente. Lo peor era que le bailaba a Yuki Eiri y Shindou Shuichi le apuntaba con una escopeta a la espalda.

—Seguramente no es nada de lo que se está imaginando, Shindou-san —se justificó, nervioso y rojo hasta las raíces del cabello, temblando. La bolsa de papel se agitaba con violencia en su mano.

Pero Shuichi había desaparecido y, mientras él se preguntaba en dónde diablos se habría metido, la puerta del condominio se abría con inusitada rapidez. De pronto, unas manos lo sujetaron con furia por los brazos y lo obligaron a entrar.

Un remolino de colores era el que lo estaba secuestrando y se preguntó si todo estaría bien. La señora Shindou solía mencionar cosas extrañas sobre su hijo mayor que él nunca había creído posibles, hasta ese momento... si era verdad que Shindou Shuichi era tan raro como lo pintaba su madre, podía darse por muerto.

Shuichi lo obligó a entrar en el departamento y cerró la puerta, bloqueándola a la vez con su cuerpo como si quisiera impedirle una posible huida. Cuando lo vio ahí, asustado y temblando, no se conformó con eso, lo sujetó de nuevo por el brazo y lo arrastró escalones arriba, hacia el segundo piso del departamento.

Sunao estaba asustado. Muy asustado. Y se sentía como si fuera parte de un dorama.

Shuichi lo arrojó al interior de una habitación y puso el cerrojo. Todo estaba desordenado y olía a enfermo. Esperaba que no fuera "mental".

—Siéntate —sugirió/ordenó el cantante, señalando la cama. Sunao obedeció en el acto, rígido como un palo de escoba, observando al hombre que tenía delante con ojos desorbitados. La bolsa de papel se le escurrió de las manos y Shuichi reparó en los carretes plásticos dentro de ella. Lo observó con cierta curiosidad.

—Shindou-san, yo sólo venía a hacer una entrega, no a ser interrogado. Tengo que acompañar a mi madre al médico, así que, si no le importa, tengo que irme.

—Sólo quiero hacerte unas cuantas preguntas —susurró, un poco apenado, relajándose. Su corazón latía con brío y se sentía sofocado.

Sunao asintió con la cabeza, intentando portarse comprensivo aunque, en el fondo, estaba un poco molesto e intimidado.

—¿Por qué conoces a Eiri?

—Porque... —estuvo a punto de mencionar el servicio comunitario y a la señora Shindou, pero de golpe recordó que el día anterior Eiri había insistido en que Shuichi no se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo y se maldijo por su jodida mala suerte. Jamás había sido capaz de mentir sin sentirse culpable después. Luego, la culpa lo mataba poco a poco hasta hacerlo escupir la verdad. Así era y no sabía si tenía que cambiar—sí.

Shuichi abrió mucho los ojos, su bata blanca se arrastraba por el piso. Tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos entornados.

Sunao se percató de que había una maleta abandonada en un rincón de la recámara y que estaba llena a rebosar de ropa. Se preguntó si el cantante planeaba irse de viaje. Lo más probable era que esa maleta fuera sinónimo de su regreso y no de su ida.

—Esa no es una respuesta.

—Es que no creo que sea yo quien deba responder a eso, más bien, Yuki-sensei tiene que hacerlo.

—¿Yuki-sensei? Dime... ¿qué intenciones tienes con "Yuki-sensei"?

Sunao enarcó las cejas. ¿Estaba empeorando las cosas? ¿Sería bueno salir corriendo para pedir ayuda? ¿Encerrarse en el balcón o el armario y llamar a la policía desde su móvil?

Shuichi se acercó a él unos pasos.

—Responde —apremió.

—Nos acabamos de conocer...

—¿Y eso qué? ¡¿Crees que eso le da derecho a las personas de encapricharse con alguien y luego saltar frente a su Mercedes Benz para obligarlos a detenerse y una vez que te lleva a su casa obsesionarte y acosarlo y acosarlo y acosarlo y acosarlo y acosarlo y acosarlo...!

—¡Yo nunca salté frente a su Mercedes Benz!

De pronto, Shuichi se dio cuenta de las cosas que estaba diciendo y se sintió un poco apenado. Pero no tuvo tiempo de recapacitar su falta de buen juicio porque la puerta de su habitación se abrió y un adormilado Eiri apareció, molesto, casi escupiendo lava.

—¡Intento dormir! —exclamó—, ¡y la maldita gente normal duerme SIN ruido! ¡¿Qué pretendes?! —se dio cuenta de que Sunao estaba ahí y lo miró de pies a cabeza, luego a Shuichi y después murmuró un "oh". Tomó al chico por el brazo y lo obligó a salir de la recámara.

Shuichi se quedó pasmado, en medio de su habitación.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

**Justo en medio de los dos voy a vivir.**

**Y al final siempre volverás aquí.**

**Pues tantos besos te di, que tú ya sabes a mí.**

—

Eiri se sentó enfrente de Shuichi, se estiró sobre la mesita de centro y tomó el mando a distancia, apagó el televisor y provocó que Shuichi lo observara con interés. Dio un trago a su lata de cerveza y, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo la displicencia, la dejó sobre la superficie brillosa de madera con una increíble lentitud.

Luego, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un par de tickets que arrojó sobre los muslos del cantante. Shuichi los tomó, sacudiendo la cabeza, y al tocarlos sintió un dejo de horror. Eiri sonreía encantado, como un juez malvado que espera dictar sentencia.

—_It —_suspiró Shuichi, cansado, levantando ambos boletos y lanzándolos sobre la mesa.

Eiri asintió con aire soñador.

—_It —_confirmó.

—Nunca me gustó esa película.

Eiri, que había tomado su cerveza para beber de ella otra vez, fingió atragantarse. Se llevó una mano al pecho e, igualmente, fingió sorpresa.

—¡Y yo pensando que te habías teñido el cabello de rojo en su honor! ¡Creo que Stephen se sentiría alagado!... No, no es verdad. Sentiría pena por ti.

Shuichi apretó los dientes con desgano y los puños también. Jamás en su vida había sentido tantos deseos de escupirle a alguien y esas ganas se materializaron en la boca de su estómago con la forma de un cálido ardor que le provocó náuseas. Algo estaba palpitando en su estómago, luego subiendo por su estómago y atorandose en su traquea, en donde siguió latiendo con ganas, distando del tamborileo recio de su corazón.

Era como si un nuevo órgano se hubiera instalado ahí, en su garganta, y acabara de convertirse en el medidor de su furia.

Eiri era un hombre hecho y derecho, con una inteligencia casi sobrenatural que solía asustarlo a veces, porque podía definírsele como una Bestia Pensante, era atractivo y carismático cuando se lo proponía, pero también tenía un autoestima de mierda que muy seguido lo orillaban a hacer esa clase de estupideces.

Shuichi se preguntaba, a veces, si el hombre sentiría verdadero placer al buscar frases hirientes que decirle. A lo mejor eran simples frases sin significado que le dedicaba porque no tenía otra forma de aplacar su coraje.

Era eso. Nada más que una paródica energía burlesca que afloraba cuando el novelista se sentía más desprotegido. Y en esos momentos era SU culpa que Eiri se sintiera así. Enrojeció de pies a cabeza y se cubrió con la sábana que había traído de su habitación, sólo dejando que Eiri contemplara los mechones lacios de cabello teñido y brillante.

Había cometido un error, ¿no? Porque Yuki Eiri se había puesto en sus manos aparentemente desde el primer momento, había abierto la puerta de su corazón, siempre cerrada a intrusos, y había colocado sobre sus manos aquel órgano precioso y aterrador que latía con la fuerza de un muñón desangrándose.

¿Para qué había luchado hasta con los dientes por salvar a ese ser si, a fin de cuentas, iba a dejarlo de nuevo así? ¿Mal? Tan mal como para sentir la imperiosa necesidad de humillarlo para "poder" sentirse bien consigo mismo.

Ay, Shuichi, ¡Shuichi!

Se palmeó la frente con violencia y se preguntó si sería el momento adecuado para ponerse a llorar. Después de todo, había nacido con la increíble capacidad de ser empático con los sentimientos de los demás con tan sólo contemplar sus caras. Y Yuki quería llorar. Quería llorar sin importar que los demás pensaran que estaba volviéndose loco.

—Ahora quiero escupirme a mí mismo —masculló, apretándose debajo de la sábana como si esta pudiera protegerlo de sus propios pensamientos manchados de negro.

Eiri había estado contemplándolo con frialdad todo ese tiempo, preguntándose si sus ofensas habrían tenido un efecto equivocado.

Uno suele reírse con ganas cuando alguien dice una cosa "ofensiva" en contra de nosotros. Shuichi era esa clase de persona y, las primeras veces, Eiri estuvo seguro de que en verdad se divertía con sus insultos. Claro, hablando de cuando apenas estaban conociéndose. Pero esos últimos días todo había sido aterrador y Eiri había vivido con el temor de abrir la boca y decir algo terriblemente irreparable, porque, a pesar de todo, lo quería y lo hacía con todas las fuerzas de su pecho.

Tragaba saliva siempre que decía algo insultante. Esperaba y, mientras lo hacía, analizaba todas las reacciones del cantante, pero éstas nunca iban más allá de los ojos llorosos y los pucheros pusilánimes.

Lo escuchó murmurando algo y se preguntó si habría sido un reproche.

—Vamos a hablar sobre las condiciones que tengo para que vivas aquí, ya que tú mismo estás muy dispuesto a rentarme una habitación, aunque yo no te ofrecí mi ayuda con esa intención, porque supongo que sigues al tanto de que no necesito hacer algo como esto para obtener dinero. Tampoco quiero que nos convirtamos en la parodia de esa película con Jennifer Aniston.

Shuichi se mostró de acuerdo. Sonrió de medio lado y se cubrió la boca con el brazo para que Yuki no lo notara, pero fue tarde. El escritor también sonrió, dándose cuenta de que las cosas no estaban tornándose graves.

—Mi primera condición es que me firmes este contrato —lo sacó de detrás del cojín del sillón en el que estaba sentado y Shuichi tuvo la impresión de que esa plática ya había sido planeada, con insultos, frases asquerosamente mordaces y todo—, en él estipulo mis condiciones básicas para que puedas permanecer aquí. Como podrás ver, la primera de ellas es que tú te harás cargo de tu pieza. Yo no me meteré. Así que si decides vivir en la basura, será tu asunto.

Shuichi movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo otra vez. Lucía desinteresado y apretaba los labios, fastidiado.

—La segunda es que JAMÁS podrás traer a esta casa a NINGUNA persona si no estoy yo —enfatizó cada una de sus palabras con cierto aire iracundo. Esta vez, Shuichi sonrió.

—No sabía que también te pagaría renta para que fueras mi chaperón —se burló.

Eiri levantó ambas cejas, sonriente.

—Eso será gratis —prometió. La lata de cerveza se había quedado abandonada sobre la superficie de la mesa y resplandeció un poco con un az de luz que cayó sobre ella cuando Eiri cambió de posición, dejando de cruzar las piernas y empinándose un poco sobre la mesa, en dirección de Shuichi. Unió las manos y lo contempló con agudeza—. No tengo la necesidad de que mi casa se convierta en un muladar.

Shuichi sintió de nuevo a ese órgano recién aparecido palpitando en su garganta, pero subió como un escarabajo egipcio a su cuello y, de ahí, se trasladó a su cerebelo, en donde comenzó a palpitar descaradamente, haciendo destellar el coraje que sintió en esos momentos.

¿Qué pensaba Eiri? ¿Qué iba a convertirse en un golfo sólo por salir con una mujer? ¿Y qué había de él? ¿No estaba intentando ligar con un sujeto mucho más joven que ambos? Aunque... bueno... en ese punto no tenía mucho que decir, también.

—Eso no te molestaba cuando se trataba de mí, ¿recuerdas? Te encantaba hacerme gritar —siseó, con los dientes bien apretados y una mirada rencorosa penetrando en lo más hondo de las facciones pétreas de Eiri, que acababa de palidecer—. Aunque eso fue hace taaaaanto tiempo, que ya no recuerdo ni el sabor de tu piel.

Los dos, empinados sobre la mesa, con el contrato entre ambos al igual que los dos boletos y una lata de cerveza, estaban tan cerca que podrían haberse besado. Las narices de ambos casi se tocaban y sus alientos eran cálidos en las mejillas del otro. Era una sensación agradable, como recordar cómo hacer ecuaciones de segundo grado a mitad de un examen que pensabas dejar en blanco.

Eiri levantó la mano y le tocó el cabello. Fue una caricia suave que provocó que toda su piel se erizara. Hace mucho tiempo que su ser entero había olvidado el tacto caliente de esos dedos y había memorizado uno más frío, amoroso, sí, pero falto de acción.

Suspiró y sintió a Eiri cerrando la mano en el cabello de su nuca, ahí donde esa sensación nefasta palpitaba con furia.

—Si tan necesitado estás, puedo hacerte recordar ese sabor ahora mismo, aquí, sobre la mesa.

—No, muchas gracias. Por el carácter tan iracundo que tienes, me provocarás una indigestión. Y el buen Eiri ya no puede hacerse cargo de mis enfermedades, también tiene que descansar.

Yuki le soltó el cabello, con un tirón brusco que casi lo hizo caerse del asiento. Shuichi se sobó la cabeza mientras intentaba desenredar sus pies de la sábana, que se había caído al suelo.

Los dos se contemplaron con furia mal contenida durante un rato más y tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo casi sobre humano para poder continuar.

Las mentes de ambos estaban llenas de recuerdos, de momentos, de sensaciones que creían olvidadas. Tenían que pensarlos, sentirlos, acariciarlos y, después, dejarlos ir, como si se tratara de palomas blancas que por fin podían emprender el vuelo hacia un sitio seguro y cerrado del que no podrían salir jamás.

Después de todo, los últimos recuerdos que habían generado estando juntos no habían sido más que una pérdida de tiempo en la que cada uno se levantaba en las mañanas, daba los buenos días sin siquiera mirar al otro y tomaba turnos en el cuarto de baño para ducharse y, de ahí, irse a trabajar.

De pronto, el cuerpo de Shuichi se había convertido en un misterio para Eiri. Se le había olvidado en donde estaban los lunares, las cicatrices, esas perforaciones que no le gustaban... ese tatuaje con su nombre y alas blancas...

Y Shuichi, aunque tenía una mejor memoria para esa clase de cosas, se daba cuenta de que conocía cada rincón de Eiri a la perfección. CADA rincón. Y hacer el amor con él se volvió tan frío y monótono, que no hallaba el momento de terminar y poder dejar de observar el techo. Azul. Insoportable.

El sexo entre ellos no era más un deleite, sino una obligación.

Lo peor de todo es que ambos lo sabían y jamás dijeron nada por temor, con la esperanza de que el otro se diera cuenta pronto de la situación y buscara, por sí mismo, la solución. Ellos habían dejado de ser una pareja. Y al separarse, habían encontrado una especie de absolución.

Ahora, el pánico estaba volviendo, la sensación de angustia, también. Los miedos, las dudas, las ganas, la furia, el deseo. El adiós.

A Eiri le sudaban las manos y a Shuichi le latía dolorosamente el corazón. Se observaron y tomaron aire casi al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran preparándose para gritar.

Pero Yuki se limitó a tomar los tickets.

—Quiero que todo esto sea lo menos insoportable posible, así que he decidido que nos tomaremos turnos para usar cada habitación de este departamento. Ya comprenderás la función de los boletos. Si yo tomo el primer turno, tú no entras al sitio en donde yo esté hasta que me vaya. Y viceversa.

Shuichi ladeó la cabeza hacia su costado izquierdo. No le estaba prestando atención.

—Vale —susurró.

Yuki tragó saliva y se levantó.

—Firma esto y luego tíralo bajo la puerta de mi estudio. Voy a tomar una ducha.

—De acuerdo.

Eiri se levantó y se encaminó hacia su habitación. Shuichi, mientras tanto, apretó las manos sobre las rodillas de su pantalón y cerró los ojos. De pronto quería saber si... si... pero no tenía derecho alguno de preguntar.

Después de todo... él...

Pero su boca se abrió de golpe:

—¿Estás saliendo con ese muchacho?

Eiri detuvo sus pasos cuando ya tenía la mano sobre la perilla de la recámara. Miró por encima del hombro y se dio cuenta de que Shuichi lo ignoraba, como si quisiera escuchar una respuesta cualquiera, de manera cualquiera, en un momento cualquiera.

Bueno, no le iba a dar esa satisfacción.

—Y si así fuera, ¿qué?

Todo estaba perdido para el cantante cuando Yuki se encerró en su habitación.

—

Pero Shuichi, que podía ser la persona sobre la faz de la tierra que mejor conociera al fantástico y esplendoroso autor de novelas románticas, Yuki Eiri, debió imaginarse que ese sujeto tenía una imaginación parecida a la de los escritores de _Saw. _O a la de los escritores de Bambi, pero era casi lo mismo. Tortura física, tortura auditiva, daba igual.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se levantó con la garganta todavía más resentida por la gripe y consideró la posibilidad de por fin ir a ver a un médico antes de que esa enfermedad le pasara factura a sus cuerdas vocales, quiso ir a prepararse un té de limón con miel para ver si eso lo ayudaba un poco.

La puerta de la cocina estaba cerrada y no pudo abrirla. Se asomó por la ventana con forma de rombo que había en la madera y vio que Eiri estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del mesón, bebiendo tranquilamente de un vaso con jugo de cereza con una pajilla plegable mientras leía una revista de chismes.

¡Una revista de chismes y jugo de cereza!

Shuichi, que se había olvidado de los turnos, llamó con los nudillos y le hizo una señal con la mano para que le permitiera pasar. A esas alturas, no podía hablar sin sentir que cientos de agujas se le clavaban en la garganta.

Eiri levantó un ticket y se encogió de hombros, fingiendo pesar.

Shuichi observó el carrete al lado de la puerta y tiró de los boletos, esperando encontrarse con un número dos. Le salió el número cincuenta y cuatro. Si no se tiró de rodillas en el piso, fue porque estaba seguro de que Eiri estaría contento con eso. Se arrastró hacia su habitación y ahí se preguntó cuánto tiempo duraría su miseria.

De nuevo, estaba subestimando a Eiri, porque si pensaba que la tortura terminaría pronto, estaba claro que no.

—¡Tengo que ir al doctor! —su voz, grave, varonil y armoniosa, sonaba como la de una viejita de noventa años con enfisema pulmonar.

Aporreó la puerta del cuarto de baño del salón por última vez y escuchó a Eiri cantando al otro lado.

—¡Estoy rasurándome!

—¡Pues más te vale que salgas rápido de ahí, maldito, si no quieres que termine depilandote las piernas con cera caliente mientras duermes!

—¡Pero si tengo mis turnos! ¡Puedo estar en el baño cuanto yo quiera! Además, ¿por qué no vas al de tu habitación?

—¡Porque aquí dejé mi cepillo de dientes y mi pasta! ¡Al menos lánzala fuera y me largo! ¡Vamos, Yuki, por favor! ¡Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, Yuki!

Eiri guardó silencio. Shuichi escuchó que abría el compartimento oculto detrás del espejo sobre el lavabo y que tomaba algo. Al menos, Eiri le daría su pasta de dientes y su cepillo, luego, procuraría no volver a dejar nada en su camino para no tener que pasar por eso otra vez (esta vez, el novelista había cogido desde el turno número cuatro hasta el treinta y seis. Shuichi tenía el turno treinta y siete. Hijo de puta).

Pero Yuki deslizó una hoja de papel higiénico por debajo de la puerta y Shuichi se inclinó para recogerlo. En él, escrito con crema de afeitar de color azul, decía en letras grandes un glorioso ¡NO!

—

Cuando Shuichi se marchó, Eiri se relajó un poco, aunque sentía una estúpida satisfacción borboteando en la boca de su estómago. Se sentía como un niño pequeño encerrado en su habitación dando golpes en la puerta cuando sus padres hacen un intento por que salga.

Fue por su laptop y se puso a trabajar un poco, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía escribir nada sin distraerse. Perdió la cuenta de las veces en las que puso una palabra por otra y su personaje principal dejó de llamarse Fujimoto para comenzar a ser Shuichi.

Se rió de su propia estupidez y, con esa sonrisa encantadora y amarga dedicada al techo del salón, dejó que sus brazos colgaran a ambos lados del sillón.

Estaba agotado mentalmente. Dejó el ordenador y se fue a dormir.

El aroma de Shuichi era casi imperceptible en su cama, cuando antes las mantas estaban plagadas de él como una noche llena de estrellas.


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

**Ya sabes a mí.**

**Ya sabes a mí.**

—

Obviamente, las cosas entre Shuichi y Eiri no funcionaron más de esa manera y el cantante terminó haciendo algo que podría ser considerado una locura viniendo de parte de otra persona, pero que en él resultaba casi normal: fue por un martillo a la caja de herramientas que Eiri había obtenido prestada de Tatsuha y, con toda la fuerza violenta que le caracterizaba cuando lo ponían hasta la coronilla, destrozó los carretes con boletos, que terminaron diseminados por el piso del departamento, con esa horrible cara de payaso que Sunao había elegido para ornamentarlos.

Eiri, fumando tranquilamente en uno de los sillones de la sala, le tomaba vídeo con su móvil mientras una sonrisa divertida se pintaba en su boca rosa. Era lamentable que los boletos no hubieran servido para provocarle diversión más allá de un mes. Y eso que Sunao se los había dejado baratos "por ser su primer encargo".

—¡Ya estarás contento! —gritó Shuichi, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas de ira que no podía contener. Su respiración, errática, combinaba con el parpadeo difícil de su corazón, que parecía negarse a seguir contemplando las estupideces que Eiri hacía tan sólo para molestarlo.

El novelista no le respondió, sólo lo observó y siguió tomando vídeo, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Al menos estaba creando recuerdos. Tal vez Shuichi decidiera ir a hacer maletas y marcharse otra vez. Eso fue lo que temió cuando lo vio subir apresurado los escalones hacia su habitación. Cerró la puerta con un golpe seco y Eiri se preguntó si estaba llorando.

No, la adrenalina no permite que la frustración salga a la luz. Si Shuichi iba a llorar, no sería en esos momentos, sino cuando estuviera más calmado.

Suspiró, apagó el móvil y se fue a la cama, recordando que le había prometido a Mizuki escribir una columna para un diario y que la tendría lista a la mañana siguiente. Bueno, podría escribirla mientras estuviera en la venta de pasteles. Ahí tendría tiempo de sobra para comer, relajarse, distraerse y escribir.

Deseó que la vida se convirtiera en una venta de pasteles.

—

Apareció en el pequeño local a las diez de la mañana, estacionó su Mercedes en la cochera, vacía a pesar de tener espacio al menos para cinco autos, y se encaminó, portafolios en mano, hacia la entrada del recinto, flanqueada por dos gruesos árboles que dejaban caer sus hojas sin pena por culpa de la acción del viento.

Había un revuelo increíble. Mujeres pegaban cartulinas de colores por todos lados y algunos hombres sacaban pequeñas sillas y mesas al jardín por donde él acababa de llegar.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y el suelo tenía azulejos de color durazno, un detalle invertido pero bonito. No había más que mesas y sillas, personas y gritos. Sunao estaba sentado en una barda baja que protegía la entrada a las cocinas.

—Hey —lo saludó. El muchacho dejó de jugar con su teléfono móvil y lo observó, sonriendo.

—Yuki-sensei —fue su respuesta. Eiri se apoyó en la barda, observándolo con cierto interés.

—De haber sabido que la venta sería en el jardín, hubiera traido ropa más cómoda. Esto es caliente.

—No creo que importe mucho si se quita el saco, aunque a partir de las doce todo se pone peor, por eso decidieron hacer la venta afuera. Pero es posible que los pasteles se derritan. Me enorgullece que vendamos galletas. ¿Repartió las invitaciones entre sus conocidos? ¿Vendrán?

Yuki movió la cabeza como si tuviera una contractura en el cuello. La verdad es que lo de las invitaciones había sido una forzada formalidad innecesaria, puesto que había bastado con un par de llamadas y unas cuantas amenazas para convencer a Mika de llevar a Suzume a la venta. De paso, Tohma se había colado en su breve lista de invitados y había prometido que "bajo cualquier circunstancia, haría que asistieran los empleados de la NG Records, que podía contar con su presencia en el lugar mencionado".

Eiri había puesto los ojos en blanco: posiblemente terminaría encontrándose con Sakano, el loco de las pistolas, la loca de los osos panda robot (aunque no fuera precisamente una empleada de la disquera), con el raro del conejo rosado y con... no, con Bad Luck no.

Se rascó la punta de la nariz, horrorizado ante el pensamiento de ver a Shuichi llegando a ese sitio y preguntando a voz en cuello porqué se encontraba él ahí. Seguía sin querer que nadie se enterara de su rompimiento. Y nadie era NADIE. No era que le importaran las apariencias. Más bien le preocupaba el qué dirán.

Porque posiblemente Mika diría "Pobre, pero yo te lo dije". Y luego Seguchi añadiría "Ya sabía yo que su relación no iba para nada bueno, Eiri-san, pero quise apoyarte, ahora ven a que tu onii-san te abrace". Y luego Shuichi diría "No hay que hacer tanto escándalo por esto, así es el amor". Y luego Tatsuha agregaría poco certeramente "El cuñadín tiene razón, ¿alguien sabe en donde hay una farmacia? Acabo de ver a mi amado Ryuichi y creo que necesito cond...".

—¡Agh! —Masculló, tapándose la boca con una mano pegajosa por un repentino sudor. Sunao lo observó, un poco sorprendido.

—¿Se siente bien, Yuki-sensei?

Eiri evitó mirarlo. Asintió con la cabeza y cuando divisó la melena castaña de Maiko, fue hacia ella. Le puso una mano en el hombro para hacer que se percatara de su presencia y, tras respingar con sorpresa, ella lo saludó con un cariñoso abrazo de oso que casi le rompió las costillas.

—¡Ei-chan, tenía tantas ganas de verte! ¡Tenía que disculparme contigo!

Eiri levantó ambas cejas con incredulidad.

—¿Por qué conmigo?

—Porque aquel día, cuando te vi llegar a tu departamento con Nao-chan, creí que le estabas contoneando delante de los ojos a mi hermanito a un nuevo juguete. Ya sabes, a un "querido" —los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en que esa había sido una broma de pésimo gusto, así que no hubo risas burlescas o comentarios intentado evadir un sonrojo ("¡Ay, no, cómo crees!")—, pero mi madre me presentó al chico hace poco y me parece muy divertido, lindo y hetero.

—Me encanta saber las intimidades de las personas de esta manera tan particular, bonita, no sabes cuánto —susurró, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Maiko rió.

—Le pregunté si tenía novia y me ha dicho que no. Le pregunté si salía contigo y se atragantó con un brownie. Dijo que no le gustas, porque eres hombre.

—Me siento tan discriminado como un refresco de dieta al lado de uno "normal".

Maiko volvió a reír.

—Bueno, al menos ahora Shuichi no tiene nada de que preocuparse, ¿verdad? Se lo contaré en cuanto llegue para que pueda quedarse tranquilo. Tú ve a ayudar a mi madre con el mantel de su mesa, porque tiene problemas con el viento. Sólo coloquen esto —le puso en las manos una pesada caja llena de platos desechables, vasos y cucharas— encima y listo.

—Vale.

—Se ha colocado cerca de los cerezos. Le ha parecido bonito. Yo le he dicho que será una pérdida de tiempo cuando tengamos que limpiar el mantel una y otra vez porque los pétalos caen con una velocidad extraordinaria por culpa del aire. Al menos Shuichi nos servirá para ponerlo a limpiar...

—Ok.

Eiri no le prestó más atención y salió, con su portafolios al hombro, la caja con utensilios en las manos y una mueca neutra en la cara.

Shuichi iba a ir. Shuichi lo iba a ver ahí. Shuichi se iba a preguntar qué estaba haciendo ahí. Sunao lo saludó a lo lejos y se imaginó que no tendría muchas opciones: ¿tendría que hacer creer a Shuichi que salía con ese pobre muchacho heterosexual y posiblemente virgen tan sólo por la imperiosa necesidad de hacer sentir al cantante que ya no lo necesitaba metido en su vida en lo más mínimo? ¿Podría ser tan ruín al usar a una persona con esa clase de propósitos tan egoistas? Peor aún, ¿era tan patético?

¿Por qué no simplemente buscaba su agenda en la guantera del auto, localizaba el teléfono de alguna linda chica escritora o columnista y le pedía una cita? ¿Por qué no intentaba ligar con alguno de esos bribones musculosos que cargaban mesas, sillas y sudaban sus camisas blancas mostrando, así, sus perfectas abdominales?

No. Eso sólo lo convertiría en alguien todavía más patético. Ya había tenido suficiente con estropearle los nervios a Shuichi y provocar que terminara rompiendo su última inversión con un martillo. Desde aquel entonces, no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra.

Acomodó la caja sobre la mesa y la señora Shindou le dijo algo. Estaba tan distraído, que sólo dijo que sí y comenzó a sacar platos de colores pasteles adornados con una flor roja en el centro. Los vasos eran transparentes y los tenedores y cucharas, blancos. No supo para qué eran estos últimos exactamente, pero no le importó. Se sentó y sacó su portatil, intentando despejarse un poco con el perfume despedido por las flores de cerezo, por el jugueteo del viento entre sus hojas. Por el suave cántico pausado de sus pensamientos, bailando la conga dentro de su cabeza.

—Shuichi me ha comentado que tiene una amiga fanática de la cocina —comentó la señora Shindou, sacando las bolsas de galletas y acomodándolas sobre charolas de aluminio sobre la mesa. Eiri sintió que algo le estrujaba el pecho—, me dijo que la convencería de traer pastel y pie. De piña.

—Odio la piña —dijo, como si estuviera marcando un punto de vital importancia dentro de la conversación. La mujer se rió.

—Espero que nos vaya muy bien. Eiri-chan, te prometo que nos iremos de compras solos tú, Sunao y yo cuando tengamos una buena cantidad de dinero. Así podremos elegir entre los tres muchos y bonitos regalos y darlos al albergue.

—Eso sería interesante —Intentó sonreír. Un rayo de sol travieso le dio de lleno en la cara, arrancándole un destello a sus gafas, y la luz hizo que su piel se viera todavía más blanca. Se preguntó si se estaba volviendo transparente, como Chihiro al principio de la película de Miyazaki. Se preguntó, después, si quería verse así sólo por capricho.

Escuchó una risa familiar a lo lejos, observó por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió con cierta melancolía.

Había creído que ya no le importaba, que las cinco fases para él ya no eran nada, pero en esos momentos se daba cuenta de que tenía incrustada en el pecho la misma desesperación que se había apoderado de él cuando había matado a Kitazawa y no sabía qué hacer para deshacerse de ella.

Correr, gritar, huir, dejar de sentir. Dormir, dormir, dormir para siempre y callar la voz refunfuñona en su cabeza que le gritaba ¡Pide una segunda oportunidad y olvídate de tu dignidad si es necesario! Pero sus piernas no respondieron. Tampoco su garganta.

Tecleó con furia incoherencias que aparecieron con lentitud en la pantalla del ordenador y, cuando los pasos se acercaron, sintió una mirada curiosa sobre él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó Shuichi, que llevaba en los brazos varias cajas de pastel de fresa y otros de limón.

Sayaka estaba a su lado y lo saludaba con una tímida sonrisa y una fragil inclinación de cabeza. La señora Shindou admiraba la calidad de los postres que habían llevado y no les prestaba atención.

—Nada especial, _mi vida, _convirtiendo oxígeno en dióxido de carbono. ¿Y tú?

Shuichi entornó los ojos, observándolo sin pizca de compasión. Estaba cabreado y, curiosamente, a Eiri se le había ido toda la culpa y ahora deseaba hacerlo enojar más. ¿Por qué mierda había llevado a la niñita de coletas ahí? ¿No podía tener más respeto por un evento familiar? ¡Oh!, ¿sería que ya quería presentársela a su familia como un posible candidato a ser parte de ella tal y como lo había sido él?

Pequeños bastardo desconsiderado y pueril.

—Yuki-sensei —llamó Sunao desde la puerta del local, cubriéndose los ojos con una de sus manos para que no lo cegara el sol—, ¿puede ayudarme a cargar la cafetera, por favor?

Eiri agradeció su aparición con una brillante sonrisa.

—¡Claro! —siseó.

Shuichi apretó los labios contra sus dientes hasta convertirlos en una recta línea y cerró los puños con todas sus fuerzas. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la superficie de uno de los pasteles de Sayaka como si este lo hubiera ofendido seriamente y deseara destrozarlo a golpes.

La muchacha, que lo observaba con atención, quitó de ahí el postre antes de que el cantante cobrara venganza contra él.

Ya se sospechaba desde hace días que algo extraño estaba pasando entre Yuki y Shuichi, pero había decidido no preguntar porque se imaginaba qué era. No se sentía mal por eso, al contrario, estaba contenta por él y sólo esperaba que se diera cuenta pronto de lo que estaba pasando, porque no quería ser la causante de más problemas.

Pero tampoco tenía las agallas de mencionar algo como eso en voz alta porque no quería parecer entrometida. Y tal vez sólo estaba malinterpretando las cosas, como comunmente le pasaba, así que era mejor aguardar por un hecho concreto antes que intentar predecirlo.

Al menos le agradó ver que, cuando aparecieron Hiro y Fujisaki, Shuichi pareció volver al ambiente alegre del que no debería salir muy seguido por su propia salud mental... y a veces la de los demás.

—

Pero debieron haber previsto que Tohma no iría a ese sitio con sus cantantes estrella con el simple propósito de ayudar a la venta. Parecía haber corrido la voz de que Bad Luck se encontraría en la pequeña colecta y la gente no paraba de llegar, al grado de que la situación se estaba volviendo casi abrasiva.

Eiri se quitó el saco, lo puso en el respaldo de su silla y optó por usar sus gafas de sol. Le pidió a Sunao su gorra y se la puso sin mucho pudor, intentando ocultarse, así, de miradas curiosas.

Mika y Tatsuha estaban a su lado, ella intentando aplanar el rebelde cabello rubio pajizo de su hijo y él asaltando los suministros de café mientras observaba en la lejanía a Ryuichi Sakuma, acompañado de Noriko-san.

A Eiri aquello le parecía una nefasta coincidencia. Como una de esas fiestas "improvisadas" de la NG Records a las que Shuichi lo obligaba a ir.

—No he visto que hables mucho con Shuichi, Eiri —comentó Mika, tanteando el terreno con las puntas de los pies antes de seguir caminando por él. Cuando Eiri gruñó algo como "Es que está ocupado", ella supo que tenía permiso para insistir—, ¿quién es esa muchacha que no sea despegado ni un segundo?

—Yo la conozco, se encarga de repartir viandas en la NG —informó Tatsuha, metiéndose a la boca un trozo de pastel de limón sin usar cuchara. Eiri puso los ojos en blanco—, hace unos sándwiches de pavo deliciosos.

—Y yo pensando que sólo consumías porquerías.

—¡Porquerías que saben bien! Pero yo también estoy sintiendo curiosidad, hermanito, ¿por qué Shuichi está pegado a ella y no a ti? ¿Por fin has conseguido que te ceda un poco de espacio personal, lo amenazaste? ¿O están peleados?

La mirada preocupada de Mika alertó al escritor, supo que estaban adentrandose al terreno minado que había levantado en poco tiempo alrededor de su separación. Se levantó, cerrando con un golpe seco la cubierta de su portátil y, sin importarle mucho que los demás lo observaran con curiosidad cuando se quitó la gorra de Sunao con un empujón de la mano, se adelantó hasta donde se encontraba el cantante, lo tomó por el brazo y lo obligó a caminar hacia su mesa, pasando al lado de sus hermanos y perdiéndose en el camino creado por los pétalos de los cerezos.

Shuichi protestó y quiso soltarse, pero cuando se alejaron de las personas, supo que Eiri tenía que decir algo importante.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?! —chilló, sintiendo que el fuerte agarre de Eiri en su muñeca le cortaba la circulación.

—¡Mika y Tatsuha están haciendo preguntas, así que te rogaría que tuvieras la maldita decencia de fingir que tú y yo todavía tenemos algo y no estuvieras demasiado tiempo con esa niña! ¡Todos piensan que seguimos siendo una pareja funcional y quiero que siga siendo de esa manera, me oyes!

Shuichi agachó la cabeza. Con un tirón seco hizo que Eiri lo soltara y apoyó la espalda contra el tronco de un cerezo.

—¿Y si no quiero? ¿Qué harás?

—Te estrangularé aquí mismo —amenazó. En las pupilas de Shuichi se dibujó un enorme e incontenible dolor.

—Ella es mi novia.

—No, delante del mundo, la única persona a la que puedes amar soy yo. No es una petición, no es una súplica, es una verdad. Es nuestra realidad y, aunque estés cansado, fastidiado o harto, no la voy a dejar ir sólo porque creas estar enamorado de alguien más.

Shuichi tragó saliva.

—Yo la quiero —renegó. No lo miró a los ojos. Estaba dudando de lo que estaba oyendo y diciendo.

Eiri sintió una punzada en su pecho. Levantó ambas manos y le estrujó con hombros con mucha violencia. Shuichi se quejó y él no le hizo caso. No iba a detenerse. No ahora.

—Y todas esas veces que dijiste que me amabas a mí, ¿estabas mintiendo? —susurró.

Al responderle esta vez, Shuichi alzó la cara y mostró los ojos anegados en lágrimas cristalinas y pegajosas.

—¡No! Cuando decía que te amaba, lo sentía en la piel. Me quemaba tanto ese amor, que no sabía que hacer para impregnarlo en tu maldito cuerpo. Quería morderte, arañarte, cortarte con el filo de mi lengua y grabarte mi olor en cada poro del cuerpo. Quería que sudaras mi amor, que respiraras mi amor, que gritaras mi nombre cada vez que te llevaba al orgasmo, ¿entiendes?

Eiri sonrió, con la respiración agitada. Estaba sudando mares y Shuichi también. Estrujó con más fuerza sus hombros y, cuando eso no fue suficiente, levantó las palmas de las manos para sujetar su cabello rojo, enredar los dedos en él y tirar de los suaves mechones húmedos.

Shuichi apretó los labios, dudando y dejando de observarlo otra vez para concentrarse en el destello de sus zapatos.

—Yo también era sincero cuando te lo decía. Y estaba siendo tan sincero, que lo decía pocas veces para no convertirlo en algo falso. Te quería tanto, que podría haberlo dado todo por ti, mi cuerpo, mi sangre, mi piel. Todo, todo. Yo...

Shuichi hizo un ruido extraño con su garganta, como si estuviera tragándose el torrente de lágrimas que amenazaba con no dejar de fluir.

Levantó la cara de nuevo y esta vez lo observó con expresión dura.

—¿Por qué estamos hablando en tiempo pasado, maldita sea, si estamos aquí? ¿Por qué estás estrujándome tan fuerte, como si no quisieras dejarme ir?

Eiri rió de manera despectiva por medio de su nariz.

—Porque dijiste que estabas enamorado de alguien más.

Shuichi soltó un gemido tan desgarrador, que Eiri se sobresaltó, pero sentir como el cantante apoyaba la frente contra su pecho y pedía a gritos silenciosos que lo abrazara con fuerza le bastó para recuperar la calma a pesar de su agitado corazón.

—Te amo a ti, imbécil. Sólo a ti.

Eiri rió. Estaba seguro que, de haber podido, se hubiera puesto a llorar también, pero no era el momento para perderse en lágrimas de regodeo. Tomó a Shuichi por el mentón y le estampó un demandante beso en esa boca que no había tocado en meses.

De pronto, había dejado de llamar a las puertas del limbo para girar sobre sus talones y buscar el paraíso con pasos lentos.

Shuichi sabía, de nuevo, a esa gloria perdida capaz de elevarle el ritmo cardiaco. Su boca era el elixir perdido que... no, basta de palabras cursis.

—Este debe ser el momento en el que yo digo "Yo también te amo, mi pequeña bola de pelo raro y maloliente", pero prefiero saltarme esa parte. ¿Podemos volver a casa? Juro que no habrá más tickets para tomar turnos si tú prometes... que las cosas serán como antes.

Shuichi se apartó un poco de él. El viento refrescaba sus cuerpos calientes y sudorosos con un soplo casi doloroso. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo hacer eso. "Antes" nuestra vida se había convertido en un asco. Éramos tan monótonos y vacíos, que no puedo obligarnos a caer en eso otra vez. Eiri, yo te necesito activo. Y necesito que me hagas actuar. Quiero esos gritos, esos escándalos, las falsas persecuciones, el sexo violento que teníamos cuando recién comenzabamos. No quiero convertirme de nuevo en un muñequito de plástico fingiendo ocupar un lugar en un departamento de cartón —sonrió con pena.

Pensó que Eiri diría algo fastidioso, hasta burlesco o que le gritaría y lo golpearía. Pero, para su sorpresa, el novelista se encogió de hombros y, resuelto, susurró a su oído:

—Hecho.


	14. Chapter 14

**Epílogo**

—

La cantidad de gente que la presencia de Bad Luck había atraído a la venta de pasteles era, simplemente, atemorizante. Maiko, refunfuñando tras su mesa, partía rebanadas de pastel de limón y las repartía en los pequeños platos mientras Sayaka, su madre y Sunao atendían las peticiones de los compradores.

Si tan sólo Eiri no hubiera alebrestado a la multitud secuestrando a Shuichi de aquella manera tan ridícula en frente de todos... tal vez así hubiera habido menos escándalo y la gente no estaría sobre SU mesa, comprando a montones, y estarían revisando los otros puestos

Maiko soltó un suspiro y le dio la quinta rebanada de pastel a Tatsuha, que llevaba rato riéndose como idiota, imaginándose las razones por la que su hermano y su cuñado habrían salido pitando en el Mercedes Benz de Eiri.

Pero no estaba imaginando las cosas correctamente. Ellos habían vuelto a su departamento ÚNICAMENTE para hablar. Se habían encerrado y habían apagado sus teléfonos móviles, desconectado el cable del teléfono y apagado el intercomunicador de la puerta para mayor privacidad.

Aunque, claro... hubo un momento en el que se olvidaron de seguir hablando y decidieron emplearse en algo más práctico. Después de todo, las manos de Shuichi siempre habían parecido tener vida propia y Eiri, encantado, se dejaba hacer, ahí, arrodillado frente al cantante, sentado en el sillón largo de la sala, acunando sus caderas con sus piernas y presionando su cuerpo contra él.

—Te extrañé tanto —susurró sobre su boca, acariciando el suave cabello rubio, enredando sus dedos en los mechones que poco a poco resplandecían con un blanco nacarado—. Jamás me había sentido tan perdido. Siempre me pierdo si no estás ahí.

Eiri dejó de aspirar el aroma de su cuello y se rió. Ese sonido fuerte, armónico, que despedía un vaho delicado contra la piel de Shuichi, fue como escuchar el comienzo de una canción escrita especialmente para ellos.

Las risas, los besos, los jadeos. Los murmullos, los susurros, las quejas. Todo eso...

—Yo no hago más que sentirme estúpido, así que perdona si no puedo responderte con algo brillante. Ahora sólo quiero besarte, tocarte y tirarte sobre mi cama.

Shuichi sonrió y se dejó arrastrar.

—

Cuando despertó, fue porque un mensaje en la contestadora le crispó los nervios. No habían desconectado el cable del teléfono en la habitación de Eiri y este había pitado estrepitosamente antes de que la voz de Maiko se dejara oír, amenazándolos. Ese era el décimo mensaje de la tarde.

Shuichi se levantó y picó números a lo estúpido para callarlo. Estaba tan, tan cansado. Se preguntaba desde cuando las relaciones íntimas se habían convertido en sinónimo de lucha grecorromana para Eiri. O tal vez era sólo que él se encontraba falto de práctica.

El escritor respiraba con pereza a su lado, con la cabeza bien hundida en la almohada y la espalda, desnuda y pegajosa, expuesta al sol de la tarde como un lienzo en blanco que desea ser pintado.

A sus treinta y cuatro años y a pesar de que solía alimentarse con comida chatarra más que con ninguna otra cosa, Yuki conservaba un cuerpo deseable y atractivo. Shuichi había recuperado esas ganas irreprimibles de morderlo y besarlo.

Se inclinó sobre él para rozar con la boca uno de sus hombros y, en cuanto lo hizo, lo escuchó respirar de manera pausada, porque lo acababa de despertar. Extrañamente, Eiri no hizo ningún escándalo por eso y sólo se dedicó a espabilarse contra la almohada.

Shuichi acomodó la espalda contra el respaldo de la cama. Había algo importante de lo que debían hablar, sólo que no sabía si ese era el momento adecuado. Bueno... de todas formas no podría posponerlo demasiado, porque quería dejar zanjado ese asunto cuanto antes.

—Mañana hablaré con Sayaka y le explicaré la situación. Me siento un poco mal por la forma en la que se dieron las cosas, no sólo con ella, sino también contigo. Porque no supe manejar la situación. Tal vez si hubiera sido sincero desde el comienzo, nos hubiéramos evitado todo esto.

Eiri gruñó.

—Tienes razón —puso los ojos en blanco, intentando que sus palabras sonaran serias y no pastosas, pues en ningún momento alejó la cara de la almohada—, pero también fue mi culpa, porque tampoco te dije lo que estaba pasando conmigo, que me sentía agobiado por el trabajo y me era mejor fingir que nuestra relación iba muy bien cuando estaba más que claro que no era así. También fue culpa de ella, por decirte que sí en una borrachera y luego no detener las cosas, cuando estuvieran con la cabeza más clara.

—¿Cómo sabes que fue en una borrachera cuando me le declaré?

—¡Porque tú mismo me lo dijiste, idiota, que salías a beber con ella y sus amigos! ¿Eres retardado?

—Ya, ya... ¡Diablos, Eiri!

—Sólo sé directo, como siempre, y no te andes con rodeos sólo porque es una chica. Además, me conviene que le dejes todo en claro desde el comienzo, así nos ahorraremos problemas y malentendidos.

Shuichi asintió con la cabeza, aunque sus pensamientos distaban un poco de las opiniones de Eiri. Más bien, quería poder explicarse por qué sólo a él le pasaban esa clase de cosas. ¿Sería un poco bipolar? No, no, sólo era emocional.

Se acostó de nuevo y pretendió dormir, pero cuando sonó la contestadora por onceava vez, ocupó su tiempo en arrojar el aparato al cesto de la ropa sucia y, ahora sí, vivir en paz.

—

Encontró a Sayaka en la cafetería de la NG Records, bebiendo un café descafeinado y leyendo el diario en la sección de empleos. Lucía bastante normal, nada decepcionada, así que Shuichi creyó que podría acercarse sin que hubiera peligro.

Se acercó, le sonrió y se sentó. Ella no le prestó mucha atención, como las primeras veces que había querido entablar una conversación con ella. Volvía a ser esa chiquilla distante y retraída que tan curiosa le parecía.

Llevaba el cabello sujeto en una apretada coleta y le caía en suaves ondas sobre la espalda. Los cristales de sus gafas estaban manchados, pero no parecía importarle demasiado y esta vez usaba un par de vaqueros y una camiseta de algodón. Shuichi se acordó de Maiko.

—Ahm, Sayaka —comenzó.

Ella levantó el rostro, le sonrió de medio lado y, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, dio un largo sorbo a su café. El ventanal a su lado dejaba entrar el destello blanquecino del sol de medio día. Las personas pasaban por la calle con paso ligero y casual.

—¿Volviste con Yuki Eiri? —preguntó, con la voz un poco ronca y desinteresada. Shuichi supo que estaba siendo considerada y se lo agradeció.

Ella nunca le había parecido el típico modelo de chica que arman escenas por todo, al contrario, pero en esos momentos le hubiera encantado saber si estaba enojada o triste y no darse cuenta de que ella estaba pensando demasiado en él, preocupándose por no hacerlo sentir mal.

Agachó la cabeza y dijo que sí. Para su sorpresa, ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, con la pajilla de su café entre los dientes.

—¡Vaya, ya me lo temía!

Shuichi levantó ambas cejas.

—¿Cómo que te lo temías?

Sayaka se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír. Dejó su vaso sobre la mesa y cerró el diario.

—Si te soy sincera, desde aquella vez que fui a visitarte por tu enfermedad, no pude sacarme de la cabeza la manera en la que te cuidaba. Incluso esa forma de hablar conmigo me parecía un puro y duro esfuerzo para no hacerte sentir mal. Eiri-san —hizo una pausa—te quiere. Y si no volvías con él pronto, las cosas hubieran terminado muy mal. Uhm, escucha... tengo que decirte esto: todas mis relaciones han sido un fracaso a lo largo de mi vida porque nunca las supe cuidar como deberían. Incluso tú, que te esforzabas por ser buena persona y cool conmigo, me parecías un hermanito. Un primo. Creo que nunca hubiera podido dejar de verte como un amigo.

Shuichi asintió, encantado de estar familiarizado con la sensación.

—Tienes razón, de haber llegado más lejos, hubiéramos estropeado las cosas.

—Sí. Además, creo que la presión de salir con Shindou Shuichi, el famoso vocalista de Bad Luck, me hubiera provocado una esquizofrenía. Eiri-san me contó unas cuantas cosas... y si le sumas las que lees en las revistas de chismes, pues... pero me da mucho gusto que hayan vuelto, Shuichi, enserio.

El vocalista se guardó las ganas de preguntarle qué demonios le había dicho Eiri sobre él y sólo sonrió. Sayaka le devolvió el gesto y extendió su mano sobre la mesa para acomodarle un mechón de cabello.

—Seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿cierto?

El rostro de Sayaka se ensombreció.

—Uhm, sobre eso... Shuichi, voy a dejar este trabajo. Y voy a regresar a casa de mis padres. Quiero comenzar una carrera, ¿sabes? Es algo que _debo _hacer. Y sé que si sigo trabajando, no me concentraré y lo echaré todo a perder, así que no sé si pueda seguir encontrándome contigo. ¡Tal vez pueda ir a visitarte! O tú puedas venir a mi casa —añadió, apresuradamente, al ver que Shuichi parecía un poco contrariado.

Él se apresuró a cambiar de expresión y a asentir con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Si necesitas ayuda para cambiarte, sólo dímelo.

En ese punto, las mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeron de carmín y le evitó la mirada, como si de pronto se hubiera acordado de algo importante. Cuando volvió a fijar sus ojos oscuros en los de Shuichi, que parpadeaba constantemente, lo hizo con cierto destello soñador.

—Ayer conocí a ese muchacho de la venta de pasteles, Satou-kun, estuvimos platicando un rato y, cuando terminamos, me invitó a beber un poco de zumo (ya sabes, de las máquinas expendedoras) y le platiqué que pensaba mudarme. De inmediato se ofreció a ayudarme y acepté. Es lindo. Me parece que lo es.

—¿Satou-kun?

—Satou Sunao...

—¡Ah! —Shuichi sintió cierta punzada en el pecho. A pesar de todo, creyó no haber superado esa porción de celos que lo había hecho acosar al pobre muchacho cuando este sólo le había llevado los dichosos tickets a Eiri.

Esperaba no haberse pasado... esperaba que el chico no le contara lo ocurrido a Sayaka.

—Bueno, de todas formas, si cambias de parecer, sólo llámame.

Sayaka sonrió, encantada.

Shuichi decidió que era el momento de irse. Se levantó y, antes de despedirse, se le ocurrió algo perturbador:

—Oye... y ese chico... Satou-kun... ¿te parece más lindo que yo?

Sayaka se atragantó con el café. Afortunadamente, Eiri apareció en su Mercedes, en la calle, y le hizo un gesto con la mano tras bajar del auto para que se apresurara a salir. Shuichi le dijo que sí con un gesto de la cabeza y se marchó mientras las muchacha no dejaba de toser.

Se subió al auto y Eiri arrancó. Shuichi lo observó con una sonrisa un poco tonta, contento porque las cosas le habían salido, técnicamente, bien.

—¿Vamos a comer a algún sitio? —propuso, estirándose hacia Eiri por encima de la palanca, besando su cuello.

Eiri se apartó un poco y negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo que escribir otra columna para Kanna antes de que se ponga fúrica. La de ayer no se la entregué.

Shuichi, decepcionado, apretó los labios en la parodia de una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

—Ok... entonces...

Eiri le sonrió.

—Es broma, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

Shuichi se encogió de hombros, le puso una mano sobre la rodilla y comenzó a hacer círculos con sus dedos, provocándole a Eiri una sensación cosquillosa que lo hizo pisar un poco más el acelerador.

Shuichi se preguntó si tendría que comentarle que Sunao y Sayaka se estaban entendiendo. Lo dudó un buen rato y luego se recostó contra el suave respaldo de su asiento, decidiendo que ya encontraría el momento.

Se detuvieron delante de un semáforo y Shuichi aprovechó para darle un beso apretado en la mejilla.

—Si es enserio que tienes que trabajar, será mejor que volvamos al departamento. Yo tengo que terminar unas cuantas cosas también.

Yuki negó velozmente.

—Quedamos en que íbamos a hacer las cosas funcionar e íbamos a salir de la monotonía. Además, escapar de mis obligaciones siempre me inspira a trabajar mucho mejor.

Shuichi le sonrió, le dio un apretón de manos y se relajó.

—Bueno.

—¿Entonces, a dónde vamos?

Shuichi lo pensó un rato, con un largo suspiro. Sus ojos estaban brillando de manera curiosa y su respiración estaba agitada. El ruido de la calle no era suficiente para aplacar los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

—A las estrellas.

Eiri lo interpretó de una manera más placentera y volvieron al departamento, para pasar toda la tarde juntos.


End file.
